I am a Fighter, I ain't gonna stop!
by RosalieLillianHale1935
Summary: What if Edward never came back? What if Jacob never entered Bellas life? What if Bellas one wish in life was granted, by another vampire, one who is out to avenge her lovers death? This story is my take on the Twilight series. T for language.
1. Aw this wasnt supposed to happen to me

**Okay my first FanFic. I really worked hard on this guys so please review! Edward never came back because Bella never met Jake. Bell is now a vampire!**

**Ofcourse everything beleongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer I only came up with the story.**

**Aw This wasn't Supposed to happen to me!**

**BPOV**

Funny how one song can take you back. Take you back to a time you would rather forget. These words took me back to the darkest time of my human life.

''_After all you put me through,_

_you'd think I'd despise you._

_But in the end, I wanna thank you,_

_Cause you made me that much stronger''_

That was just the opening of the song, it was these words that cut me the deepest and made me hold onto the burning holes in my long dormant heart.

''_How could this man I thought_

_I knew turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth._

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_through living in denial._

_But in the end you'll see,_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME!''_

Of course I could have healed those holes along time ago.

When Laurent and Victoria found me in the meadow that day, and attacked me. I begged them to kill me, but that made Victoria see that me living would hurt me more than killing me, so she let the venom spread and left me in the woods to change.

Of course I saw only one way of life. Animal blood. Even after him leaving I had to be loyal and not hurt humans. I hunted down Victoria and Laurent and ripped them apart and burned them to ashes. That was the highlight of my vampire life.

Now I was free to find Edward and The Cullen's because now Jasper couldn't hurt me. But me being my usual stubborn self I stayed away. I never wanted to see them again. I couldn't handle it, seeing his face again would probably drive me insane.

I lived near Juneau for a while but then people noticed I hadn't changed in the 7 years I lived their, so I had to go. I'm now living in a tiny Island near Scotland, with a population of 99 humans. Oh and one vampire, they didn't know that.

There are only around 15 days of sunlight a year here so I can be 'human' nearly all the time. I see the same faces everyday, know them all by name. I know it seems weird being able to live with humans straight after becoming a vampire. But I honestly felt no pull to human blood. I knew I couldn't harm a living person.

My life is a monotonous drag. Everyday holds the same, I've not been to school, don't see the point I've already been through it all once. That is enough for my extremely long life time.

The downside to being a vampire is that everyone here gawks at me, because of the dizzying beauty, they should be used to it by now but they are still completely dazzled every-time I leave the house.

I finally felt I was where I belonged. I knew human life was wrong for me and I was right. Being a vampire is the best thing ever to happen to plain old Bella Swan. Oh I go by Renesmee now. Renesmee Masen a combination of Renee and Esme... Edward Mom's name.

I am a little pig headed towards my looks, I have to be I cant be the sweet girl I once was, Edward took her when he left me in the forest that day. But now I have the same alabaster pale skin, prominent high cheek bones and perfect lips. My eyes are a deep honey today (I haven't hunted in a week). My long chestnut brown hair hung to my waste. I was truly a magnificent creature.

Lately I've been channelling Rosalie's thoughts for some reason, sometimes I feel like I'm thinking other peoples thoughts. But its only when they are close so something must be wrong with me. There is no way The Cullen's are anywhere near my tiny Island.


	2. I want you outta my head

**Thank you so much for the 2 lovely reviews. I am really excited about this story. I have a lot of ideas for it. I thought I would update again because if I don't I will forget everything so thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer**

**I want you outta my head**

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of my house and everyone on the street stopped and stared. You'd think they'd be used to me by now, I've been living here for a year. I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I was anxious and scared. I'm kind of a mind reader that's my power but I don't know who's mind I'm reading or feeling, until when the thoughts are running through my head I receive a mental picture of where those thoughts originated. And lately it had been Rosalie.

Edwards sister, Rosalie. I only feel someone's mind when they are close to me. I dread to think that they were here. I couldn't handle seeing them. I never want to see their faces again. Oh I sound bitter because Rosalie is bitter. Her thoughts take up my whole mind, that's the confusing part of this power. I cant think for myself when I'm 'feeling' someone else's mind, I act like they do. And boy I have certainly been acting like Rosalie lately.

I walked down my drive to my car, a brand new Audi TT. Conspicuous in this little town, but fast. My truck died when I did. I was only out because I'd run out of food. I don't eat but everyone here notices when you don't buy food at all so I have to get the ferry to the mainland to get food. That ends up going to the birds.

I drove out into the street and came to the only traffic light on the island and stopped. I was staring out my wind-shield singing along to a song on the radio. I used to hate music, but things can change I used to love a vampire, but he left so I forgot about it. It was easier than living with the pain.

I looked to my right and just as I did I saw a flash of long blonde hair as someone ran into the huge grey house at the end of my block, I heard the familiar tunings of Rosalie's mind too. She was angry, no beyond angry Emmett had gotten them the smallest room in the new house. I stamped my foot on the accelerator and flew forward towards the docks. I don't know for sure but I think Rosalie has moved nearly next door to me. If she's here then so is …..Edward.

**EPOV**

_'I'm gonna kill Emmett! Why on earth would he get us the smallest room!'_

Rosalie's mind was suddenly filled with ideas of how to murder Emmett. She was so self absorbed she only bothered about herself and her needs. What's wrong with the small room anyway?

My question was soon answered.

_'My mirror will never fit in here..... I know!. Ill get some mirrored wall tiles and make every wall in this room my own huge mirror. Ha! See how he likes that!'_

Rosalie's mind is a very shallow pool. Only cares about herself. If she's okay nothing or no-one else matters. I hated listening to her mind. I searched for Alice, she was having a vision.

''_**Female vampire running through the woods. She's like us a 'vegetarian' Long brown hair, absolutely stunning. And familiar? Rose and Jasper chasing after her to bring her back here''**_

''Alice what was that?'' I asked curious who this vampire was.

**''Looks like there is another vampire here. Not just us'' ** she whispered.

Carlisle chose that moment to come in_. Another vampire?_ He thought. I just nodded.

' Alice said she is like us. Rose and Jasper will run into her tomorrow when hunting. Ill go with them'' I told them all.

''Ugh! I am not moving again! If there is another vampire. She is going. Not me!'' Rosalie came screeching down the hall.

**''Calm down Rose she isn't a nomad. She's like us'' **Alice sighed.

Rosalie hated moving. But it was an inescapable part of this life. I hear her cursing under her breathe.

''Do you know her name?'' I asked Alice ''You thought she was familiar''

**''Umm. Yeah she reminded me of...Bella....'' **She faltered seeing my expression.

''No Alice. Bella is human and still at Charlies'' I spat at her.

**''Edward we don't know that. For all we know about her she could have been turned.''** she spat right back.

''Alice. Bella. Is. Not. A. Vampire!'' I all but screamed at her.

How could she be so stupid. There was no vampires in Forks. Id made sure of that. Alice's thoughts ripped me from my reverie. It took two words.

''**Victoria. Laurent''**

I knew they were still alive when we left, but a couple of years back we found out some newborn had ripped them apart and burned them to ashes. I was glad because Bella would never have to come near them. She would be safe without me there.

She is human. And she is safe. I chanted over and over in my mind hoping to god it was true.

**BPOV**

That wasn't Rosalie. That wasn't Rosalie! I chanted under my breath. I was absolutely terrified. Id felt her thoughts even stronger than before when I seen the blonde hair. I also hear Emmett's name. I didn't know what to do. Alice will have probably seen a vision of me by now. Id felt curious and surprised after I got over the angry I felt from Rosalie. I assumed that was because Alice had saw me. I then felt annoyance and anger. Id almost crashed when the mental picture followed. It was a face Id tried so hard to forget. A face Id tried so hard to let go of. A face that ripped my heart wide open.

Edward.


	3. Let me go

**I was going to wait a week before updating but Edward and Bella etc. keep putting new ideas in my head so I had to write them down here before I forget. The cullens have appeared. Hope you are happy. I f anyone has any ideas for this story. Let me know!**

**RPOV**

Apparently there is a new female vampire around. Alice said she is stunning. Yeah right I'm the definition of that word. I snorted at the truth of my words.

I saw Edward shaking his head at me, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was thinking about how self obsessed I am. Oh well I don't care.

''Emmett! Get your ass down here'' I shouted

''What is it baby?'' Emmett nuzzled into my neck and I was momentarily dazed and completely forgot what I needed him for.

''We need to go hunting'' I sighed

Emmett looked confused. ''I went yesterday. Your going with Jasper and Edward today.''

I scowled at him and went to find Edward. I couldn't be bothered opening my mouth so I thought my questions.

_''Edward get a move on! I'm thirsty!''_

He scowled at me and nodded. I was so irritated by the silliest things lately. All of a sudden I felt calm and peaceful I almost smiled till I seen Jasper walking towards me.

''Feel better now Rose?'' He said while grinning at Edward.

''Shut up and get a move on!'' I spat at him.

Neither argued with me and so we ran out the back door into the forest to find some stinking herbivores.

We were running to the deeper part of the forest when I caught the sent of the new vampire. I called to Edward and Jasper and we silently followed the trail. I grumbled that this was beneath me, finding stupid vampires. That earned me a scowl from Edward and a wave of peace from Jasper.

We raced round a huge oak tree and stopped. In the small meadow was the new vampire. Her long chestnut brown hair was swaying in the wind. Her white skin sparkled in the sunlight. And when she turned around her eyes were black as coal.

Edward uttered one word.

''Bella''

**EPOV**

I stopped breathing, my chest felt like it was tearing in half. I looked over at the vampire who was standing stock still with her eyes closed as she listened to us approaching her.

She opened her eyes I gasped in shock. She was so beautiful.

''Bella''

I hadn't realised Id said that out loud until her head snapped in my direction and Rosalie kicked my shin. I listen to try and hear the vampires mind. I was sure it was Bella but I could only prove it if I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I listened. Nothing. Silence. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked forward, I was tense she might attack me, she might run away. She didn't run, she didn't attack me. She just stood staring at me. While I gawked right back at her. She truly was a magnificent creature.

I walked towards her, my arms outstretched while Jasper was trying to keep everything calm.

I was an inch away from Bella when she snapped out of her reverie. She looked in pain, I stepped forward to touch her, she ran away through the trees. Rose and Jazz followed her. The chase lasted all of 5 seconds and Rose grabbed her.

I ran to meet them. Bella took one look at me and said the three words I knew she would say. It still didn't stop the shock I felt at hearing them through her flawless mouth.

**BPOV**

''I hate you!'' I shouted at him.

I couldn't believe I had uttered those words. I was momentarily plunged into a pit of guilt as I watched Edwards face contort into shock, anger and finally pain.

''Edward I...'' He held up his hand and mouthed. 'I'm sorry'

''Let me go Rosalie before I rip your pretty little head off'' I snarled at her.

''How dare you, you insignificant little bitch. Who do you think you are?'' Rosalie screeched at me, her voice filled with nothing but hate.

''Rose. Its to be expected. Let her go Rose.'' Edwards voice was quiet but firm and Rosalie let go immediately. Hissing at me in the process.

I looked up into Edwards agonized eyes and I couldn't believe I told him I hated him when....I still loved him. But I wasn't Bella any-more. She had gone I felt bitter I was never happy. But when I looked into Edwards eyes all the ice around my heart completely melted away. I looked away. I was frightened by the intense feelings coursing through my dried up veins.

''Bella...' Edward started I cut across him.

''No Edward I'm not Bella any-more. You took her with you. Please let me go.'' I sighed

I watched as his eyes burned when I mentioned him leaving. His face crumpled. But then the poker face was back.

''We need to talk about this. And what do you mean your not Bella?'' He hissed

''I changed my name to Renesmee'' I whispered

Rosalie laughed at that ''Renesmee? That's pathetic'' she choked out.

I snarled at her, causing Jasper to grab my arms to restrain me.

Jasper felt nothing but hatred rolling off my body as I stared at Rosalie. He tried to calm me down. To no avail.

''Let me go home'' I sighed

Jasper let me go and I went over to Edward. I put my hand on his face and started to tell him I was sorry when his expression made me stop.

''Edward what?'' I asked panicked and I removed my hand from his face.

His expression was normal again but he was gasping. I didn't know what to do I didn't know vampires could react like that.

''Bella touch my face again.'' He ordered

''What...'' I began but he'd grabbed my hand and pressed it against his cheek. Again his eyes glazed over. I wonder what's wrong with him I wondered. I imagined he was going crazy. He gave a chuckle.

''Edward id you don't tell me what's going on so help me god I will attack you.'' I hissed.

''Bella I'm reading your thoughts...well your showing me them'' He gasped excitedly

I didn't know what to say so we stood there while he was watching what was going through my mind. I started thinking about the day Victoria and Laurent had attacked me. He grimaced and growled at that. I then showed him how I ripped both of them apart 3 months later. He looked like he was having an internal battle watching that. He smiled as I showed him me burning their bodies to ashes.

I moved away from him desperate to get away from them. He let me go whispering he would see me later. I just nodded.

I flitted through the trees to my back yard and raced into my house.

''Shit!'' I hissed

**EPOV**

I watched as she ran up her yard to the back door. I heard her swear. That's not like Bella I thought.

_''Thank god she left. I hate her.''_ Rosalie as per usual was only caring about herself. Her thoughts were venomous.

Good job she was already a vampire I thought.

Jasper was thinking about Alice so I decided we should go home and hunt tomorrow.

Rosalie growled and flew home. I followed Jasper who was walking.

_''Never thought Bella would be here, or she would be a vampire'' _He thought

''Neither did I'' I whispered

Then we heard the excited shriek accompanied by a chorus of 'Bella!'

I decided I better get it over with and ran to the house with Jasper following me.

''Where's Bella ohmygodIsoneedtoseeher!'' Alice was beyond excited.

''She went home'' I whispered.

I looked around at the faces of my family.

Carlisle had a knowing look on his face. Esme looked like she would cry. Rosalie was beaming, smug. Alice's face was the worst, she was agonized. I was sure that was pretty close to how I looked right now. Jasper was agitated.

''She doesn't want to see us'' I sighed.

I knew I had to get her back. I would die trying.


	4. I wanna forget you!

**Hey guys! Okay I love writing so I'm gonna keep updating! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. But I want 10 before the next update! And read the note at the bottom. Okay now my favourite Twilight character is Rosalie. So I will be using her POV a lot! Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

Oh god. No, no,no! This cant be happening. I was pacing my house having this inner battle. I could not believe what just happened. Why in the name of all that's holy would the Cullen's move here! Practically right next door to me!Id already made an ass of myself, I threatened Rosalie and told Edward I hated him. Good start, Bella!

I stormed up the stairs, taking them 3 at a time and almost taking my room door off at the hinges. I sat down on my purple comforter and sighed. I brought the comforter from Charlies, so I had something to remember him by. I missed him a lot, I've been tempted to go back a few times but I know I cant. I feel like crying, but only dry sobs work their way up my throat. My throat was burning, a raging fire due to the fact I needed to hunt, and now. I don't dare leave the house. Not now.

''Great''I said out loud'' I cant even go out my own back door''

''Umm Bella?'' I looked over and Alice was at my window.

''What do you want?'' I snarled. I felt guilty speaking to her like that but it I couldn't help it, Rosalie was angry and so was I so it was double fury. I had a hard time containing it. I tried to read Alice and sighed because she was feeling peaceful and sad. Better than anger though so I switched to her.

''Umm well I've missed you and you didn't come back with Jazz and Rose and Edward so I thought Id....come here'' she smiled weakly. I smiled back and she seemed to relax.

''I've missed you so much Alice'' I whispered. She flitted from my window to my bed and threw her arms around my waist.

''Tell me what happened to you and what you've done since...'' she waved her hand at my glorious immortal body.

'' I think I can show you'' I sighed and touched her face. She gasped and her eyes glazed over. I thought about the day I was attacked. I showed her Victoria Biting my neck whilst Laurent held me still. I showed her me pleading to die and Victoria just laughing. I then showed her how I tracked them down and ripped them to shreds. She grimaced at the loud metallic screeching that had filled my thoughts. I then showed her me coming here and realising that I was channelling Rosalie's thoughts and how I though they were close. Then I showed her the confrontation that happened less than an hour ago. I dropped my hand and she closed her eyes.

''You really were better off with us huh?'' she whispered

''Yeah but I like being a vampire. I'm good at it'' I told her.

''Bella you have to stay. We've all missed you terribly. I can see that you have decided to leave'' she sighed.

I didn't know Id decided to leave so I just stared at her. ''Don't go'' she whispered and I stupidly told her. ''I'm staying don't worry''. Damn it Bella! You cant stay.

I heard rustling outside my window and Alice stood up.

''He's waiting. He needs to speak to you'' Alice got up and jumped down from my window ledge.

I looked at the window and saw Edward.

**EPOV**

I listened as Alice told Bella not to leave. My chest tightened when I hear she was planning on going. She couldn't go I just found her.

I heard Alice talking to me, in her mind.

_''I tried. She wont forgive you that easy. Please if you love her convince her of that so I wont lose her again. Go in she's waiting''_

I watched as Alice jumped out the window and hissed ''Good luck''. I climbed in Bella's window and smiled. It reminded me of when she was human and I used to sneak in her window. She looked up at me and I could have swore the old Bella was back and she loved me again. But then her face turned blank. I realised this wasn't going to be easy.

''Hi'' I scolded myself at being so lame.

'' Hey'' she looked at the floor when she spoke.

I looked around me and realised she'd recreated her old room. But she had thankfully updated her old decrepit computer to a new laptop. I was glad she was using the money I sent her. I wished she'd went to college but stopped myself. That wasn't my decision. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I was nervous and stressed. Only Bella brought these feelings out in me. Id even half smiled when I came in. I haven't smiled since I left her.

''Edward spit it out so you can go. I cant deal with any more today'' she spat at me. I was taken aback and decided to tell her what was in my heart.

''Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain ive ever caused you. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for leaving you to be killed by Victoria and Laurent.'' I whispered this really fast so I could get it all out before she interrupted me.

''Okay Edward I forgive you'' she said the words but her eyes expressed that I wasn't fully forgiven.

'' Bella I never stopped loving you...'' she cut across me then.

''Don't you dare!'' she screamed ''You have no right to walk back into my life and tell me that! You left me remember 'I don't want you any-more' remember when you said that Edward? I do its the only human memory I have before I was changed''

I flinched at the tone of her voice.

''Bella I didn't mean any of that. I thought me leaving was for the best. I thought you would be safe! I never knew Victoria would come back. If I did I never would have left'' I shouted back at her.

''Yes you would. You would have left because Jasper might've taken another snap at me. And don't say you always loved me. I knew it was impossible for you to feel that way.'' she sighed.

''what?' I asked incredolous she could think that. '' You are the only person I have ever truly loved and that has never left me. I've loved you from the day and hour you walked into my life. It was the blackest kind of blasphemy when I told you I did not love you Bella. I cant love anyone else'' I couldn't believe I had to explain this to her. I thought she knew.

'' Edward how could you love me? I was never good enough'' her voice was so quiet only I could've heard it.

'' Bella you never saw yourself clearly. You are worth so much more than you believe''

I sighed because I couldn't believe she thought that way.

''Look Edward I want to forgive you. And I want to_ forget_ you'' she said this clearly and I knew she wasn't fooling around.

I didn't know what to say so I stood up and I asked her, ''Can we just. Start again. As friends?''

''I really don't know Edward I think its too late. The only people I really want to see from you family is Alice, Emmett and Esme, so for them I stay but for you. I owe you _nothing_'' she almost snarled at the end of her speech and my heart ripped in two.

''Bella I will make it up to you. I cant live without you'' I got up and exited through her window and ran home. I thought I heard a sob as I ran. When I got the the house Emmett was on the door step.

**EMMETPOV**

_He looks bad_. I thought. Edward looked up and nodded and stalked past me.

I went and sat next to Rose who was still wearing a smug grin. I knew that was because Bella didn't want anything to do with us. She was listening to her ipod I heard the song and realised it was one I knew, she played it in the car all the time when Edward was with us. It was a good song but I didn't know why she liked it.

_''I know you'll ask me to hold on,_

_And carry on like nothings wrong._

_But there is no more time for lies._

_Cause I see sunset in your eyes''_

I looked around me and everyone was looking at me and laughing. I realised I had been singing it out loud not in my head like I thought. I hear Edward growl and I called ''Sorry!''. Rose just smiled at me.

I wish the atmosphere would lighten up already. Ever since we left Forks no-one wants to laugh or smile any-more.... except Alice she was grinning from ear to ear. I knew Bella told her she loved her and that she was staying. I was glad about that.

I looked at Rosalie and she had a familiar glint in her eyes. She winked at me and got up and ran up the stairs.

''That's my cue to leave'' I announced happily.

'' So disgusting'' I heard Alice mutter. But I was too far gone with Rose to retort.

**BPOV**

I only have one word to say and that is. Fuck!

**Authors note;**

**Okay, how did you like that? Please review and if anyone has any ideas let me know! Okay I have a question. What is the name of the song that Emmett sings?**

**Review, review, review!**


	5. Where do you go when your lonely?

**I left it a few days to update. I wanted to see if I could get any-more reviews!**

**Anyone ever done something whilst drunk that they regret? Yeah me too! Okay there is a song that inspired this chapter. I will write some of the words at the end of the chapter and you guys can tell me what song you think it is. I'm hoping for at least 20 reviews this time cause this chapter will be long.**

**DISCLAMER; I own nothing but the plot and Twilight books,dolls, posters, jewellery and DVD:)**

**BPOV**

Its been three weeks since the Cullen's moved here. I never see them. Never make any contact and I haven't been to see Alice or Esme yet. I know Esme and Alice are upset, I feel it in their thoughts. But I wont give in. I'm not going back to them. I can feel that Edward is angry and hurt, he never seems happy. I cant believe he came over the other week and said all that crap about still loving me when it was _him _that left _me._

I think I let Edward into my mind there, since I heard him growl and think '' I do love you''. I just cant let them into my heart and world not after last time.

Ever since our chat the other week I have been receiving a series of expensive gifts at first it wasn't too extravagant things like designer clothes and shoes. But the past couple of days I've heen sent diamond rings and watches _and_ a new silver Volvo. Just like his if I'm being totally honest.

I have taken to wearing the stuff he sends me just to spite Rosalie, she detests it and I hear it in her mind when he sends something new, she wishes Emmett would send her gifts. I could hit her when she thinks that. Emmett is the loveliest guy ever and she should be thankful for that.

I've passed her in the street a few times when I was walking my dog (Edward sent me a chihuahua its tiny and looks like a rat, god knows what he was thinking when he bought it) she sneered at me and laughed at the dog. I called her Rose, after Rosalie you know just to get her annoyed. We almost started fighting in the street when I shouted the dogs name. I couldn't stop laughing when Edward and Emmett had to haul her into the house. It was that day that Jasper finally spoke to me.

''How did you become so bitter?'' he asked me.

''Well when the love of your life brother tries to kill you and that cause the love of your life to leave you to make you safe. Only for you to be turned into a vampire by the first vampires she finds, it tends to make people a little bitter'' I answered, sarcasm dripping heavily from my words.

He walked away shaking his head. Well it was his fault Edward left. I had already forgiven him for trying to kill me but there was something about them being here that made me super mad.

**EPOV**

Jasper was in a mood from what Bella had said to him. I only realised now that she truly was bitter and angry. I hated knowing I caused that. I knew it would take time to make her believe that I love her. But I will try. That's what made me decide to go round to her house and have a few words with her.

Three hours later I found myself ringing her doorbell. I didn't think she would answer it, but she answered before the bell even stopped ringing. I looked at her and again all I felt was love for her, and happiness that she was here. For a minute she looked the same but she shook her head and the poker face was back. I knew then that she only looked like she loved me because I was thinking that. It was weird knowing she could read my mind, it was unusual.

She turned away from me and gestured for me to follow. I was stunned she would let me in so I just followed after her and stood in the living room doorway.

'' You can sit down. I don't bite'' she said

I sat down across from her and she looked at me, waiting on me saying something.

'' Umm...'' I didn't know what to say to her.

''Edward I'm sorry.'' I just looked at her. She had nothing to be sorry for.

''I'm sorry for being a cow to your family. I'm sorry for letting you think I don't love you. And most of all I'm sorry you had to leave your home because of me.'' she looked so upset and vulnerable that I crossed the floor and put my arms around her. She threw my arms off of her and stalked to the kitchen. I followed after her and stood behind the counter.

''Ugh why do I have to apologise? I feel so guilty!'' she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she growled.

''You cant have my body and sure as hell not my heart!'' she snarled.

''Bella I didn't mean anything! I just need you to know how much I love you. Bella love please believe me, If I could go back I would never have have left you please believe that'' I begged her to see sense, I was shocked when she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I pulled her closer, relishing every moment of the kiss. It was all so new, I didn't need to be careful, she wasn't being careful any way. The feel of her mouth on mine and the taste of her on my tongue and the feel of her body flush against mine was exquisite. I never wanted it to end. Her hands were locked in my hair playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. My hands were tight around her waist holding her to me as our breathing grew harder and quicker as we both became breathless. Inevitably we broke apart.

I looked down at her, her eyes were wide and a small smile was playing at the corners of her lips. She pressed her hand to my face and I could see us in the forest the day I left. I grimaced and moved but she pressed her hand back to my face. Again I saw us in the forest, but this time it was tinted with happiness she was glad I'd left because she got to become a vampire. But she was also in agony and was scared I was going to leave again.

I pulled her face to mine and whispered against her lips 'I will never leave you'' she nodded and said '' Lets take it slow''. I smiled, a real smile this time and nodded, triumphant. I kissed her softly, but her impatience was too much I heard her murmur something all I caught was;

''I've waited eight years for the Edward Cullen'' and with that I kissed her more passionately than before. We stood like that until both of our breathing was ragged. She smiled up at me and told me she would see me in the morning. She need to get herself together before we started a relationship.

I was so happy and was grinning from ear to ear when I walked in that everyone apart from Alice. She was bouncing in her seat and beaming. The rest of them were looking like I had gone mad. I simply said.

'' I'm with Bella'' and walked to my room .

**APOV**

I am soo happy. They are back together I could barely sit still. Jasper was doing his best to calm me down but to no avail. My surroundings were shaking. I realised I was bouncing so fast I was practically vibrating. I couldn't wait till he got home.

Everyone thought I was going crazy because I hadn't told anyone about it. My visions were handy but this was private. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. I am so glad she is back in my life.

It was then that Edward walked in the door, smiling hugely, he looked at me and then everyone else.

Carlisle looked confused, Esme looked worried, Emmett had that 'Okay he's lost it' look on his face and Rose as per usual was scowling. All he said was.

''I'm with Bella'' and ran upstairs.

Everyone but Rose smiled and Esme looked like she was going to cry with happiness, Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

I grabbed Jaspers hand he was looking like he needed to hunt so I dragged him out the back door and out to the forest.

**RPOV**

Ugh it only gets worse. Bella had to live near us but now her and Edward were together, I was so pissed I couldn't believe he would let her back into our lives. I got up and ran up-to my room, I was fuming and was glad Jasper couldn't feel what I was feeling or he would attack someone.

I sat on my bed and looked at my walls. I had gotten my own back on Emmett and now every wall had large floor to ceiling mirrors covering every inch of wall space so I could see myself from every angle.

I noticed my hair was a bit flat so I messed it up with my fingers to give it some volume and texture. My face as usual was flawless even though the little bit of make-up I had put under my eyes had rubbed off. My eyes were coal black. They looked good against my alabaster skin and white blonde hair. I was in pain from my thirst though and knew I needed to hunt pretty soon. I just wanted to sit and wallow in my anger right now so I pushed it to the back of my mind and just focused on my anger towards Bella.

I wanted nothing more than to rip her apart right now. I heard Edward snarl and knew he was angry at my thoughts.

''_GET OUT OF MY HEAD IDIOT!''_ I screamed at him in my head. I heard him sigh and I lay down on the bed.

I needed to put a stop to this. But how?

**EMPOV**

I was happy for Edward I knew how much it hurt him to have Bella so close and yet not have her in his life. Rose was angry now the were together, she needed to leave them alone instead of hating them.

The atmosphere in the house had totally changed, Carlisle and Esme were joking around now saying Edward and Bella should go to relationship counselling. I didn't think that was a bad idea me and Rose had been there.

_**I looked at the guy who was supposed to help save our marriage and laughed, he wasn't married, no ring on his hand and he was about Alice's height. Rose looked like she could kill someone, she didn't want to be here and she wasn't hiding it.**_

_**We sat down in the chairs across from him. His eyes were popping out of his head when he looked at my wife, '' Do you mind helping to save my marriage instead of thinking about running off with my wife'' I said, adding a little laugh at the look on his face. Rose was looking like she just wanted to run out the door, or maybe the window.**_

_**'' so umm, lets talk about your marriage'' he said.**_

_**''Where do you wanna start?'' I smiled at him**_

_**''Well the most common problem in married life is that couples sex lives often decrease in quantity and very often quality'' he was more sure of himself now.**_

_**Rose burst out laughing and I snorted. The poor guy didn't know where to look or run.**_

_**'' That's not a problem'' I laughed.**_

_**''Um actually it is.'' I looked at Rose in horror ''I am very rarely satisfied with our sex life. And I feel we aren't having as much sex as we should'' she threw a dazzling smile my way whilst I sat not blinking with pure horror.**_

_**'' Well that can be fixed....'' I never listened to another word he said I spent the remaining hour staring at Rose. She was listening intently and answering his every question.**_

_**By the time we left I couldn't wait any longer so I grabbed Rose and dragged her into a locked office. I broke the lock to get in. I pulled her to the long couch in the middle of the room and she giggled. I lay her down and we started to undress just as two security officers walked in. we were hand cuffed and taken to the police station. **_

We still have the mugshots. They look good especially Roses.

I hope they go to counselling now. It would be fun to see how they get on.

**BPOV**

Even though I said I didn't want him in my life I knew that I couldn't be anything without him. I needed him with me. But he wasn't getting into my heart as easy as he thought he would. He had to work.

I tried to clear my head that night but I couldn't all I knew was that we needed to be together. And us living so close to one another made it impossible to stay away from him.

My heart knew what it needed but my head hadn't caught up yet. I go up from the couch and switched the radio on and a familiar song came on. I started singing along;

_''Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and their staring right through me,_

_your right there but its like you never knew me._

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_that you gave up on me to be with her''_

I realised this song must have been how Edward felt when ever we met in the street. I couldn't change anything now but we both had to make up to each other so I would fix it.

For now me and Edward are going to have to work a lot of stuff out. For the first time in years I felt content.

**Okay guys! The song I was talking about is the one Bella has sung. Who sung it? What's it called? The first couple of right answers will get an mention in the next chapter! Also if anyone wants to be a vampire in this story or even just a person please leave a review. A long one maybe and leave your name at the end. Including your last name.**

**Thanks for reading. See that little green button down there? Yeah? Click it.;)**

**Emmett has a flashback in his part of the story guys.**


	6. Edwards surprise

**Okay I had to write another chapter really quickly because neca1978  gave me a great idea to write a songfic chapter to. My intention was to add a songfic chapter in every so often so here goes my first try! Please review and give me your ideas for songfics.**

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but the plot.**

**EPOV**

I left the CD of me singing a song I had hear Bella singing the other day on her doorstep. I personally dislike the song, it has no personal feeling in the lyrics but Bella seemed to enjoy it. I did my own acoustic version. Just my voice and the piano. All together more feeling in the song. I rang the door bell and ran.

**BPOV**

I opened the door to find nothing but a CD and Edwards scent lingering in the air. I picked up the CD and breathed in deeply, savouring his strange but sweet sun and lilac perfume. It was a deep heady scent, intoxicating. I shook my head and shut the door.

I looked at the CD and was momentarily scared of what I would hear. I sighed and placed it in my stereo and pressed play.

I gasped and fell to the couch as I heard the opening bars of Akons 'Right now na na'' an acoustic version. I wasn't prepared to hear Edwards velvety voice to seep through my speakers.

_''It's been so long, _

_that I haven't seen your face, _

_I'm trying to be strong, _

_but the strength I have is washing away._

_it won't be long, _

_before I get you by my side, _

_and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind._

I couldn't believe he had taken an emotionless R&B song and turned it into a beautiful ballad that held so much meaning to both of us.

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

I could almost hear his smile as he sang 'na na'

_Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two, _

_and we showed, _

_ourselves that night, even said somethings weren't true, _

_why'd you go? _

_and haven't seen my girl since then, _

_why can't it be the way it was, _

_cause you were my Homie, lover, and friend... _

I could feel the pain in his voice in this verse, the words held everything he had ever wanted to say to me.

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

_I can't lie, [miss you much] _

_watching everyday that goes by, [ I miss you much ] _

_till I get you back I'm gon' try, [ yes I miss you much ] _

_cuz you are the apple of my eye, [ girl I miss you much ] _

_I can't lie, [ I miss you much ] _

_watching everyday that goes by, [ I miss you much ] _

_till I get you back I'm gon' try, [ yes I miss you much ] _

_cuz you are the apple of my eye. [ girl I miss you much ] _

I knew he did miss me as I missed him. I also knew how hard he would try to get me back. Back to how it was before.

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

He laughed a little at the end of the chorus. His voice made the 'na na' part sound beautiful.

_I want you to fly with me, [ want you to fly ] _

_I miss how you lie with me, [ miss how you lie ] _

_just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine with me ] _

_the one that'll grind with me, [ said the one that will grind with me ] _

_I want you to fly with me, [ want you to fly ] _

_I miss how you lie with me, [ ohh miss how you lie ] _

_just wish you could dine with me, [ wish you could dine ] _

_the one that'll grind with me. [ ohh the one that'll grind]... _

Hearing this I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted to do all those things with him. God I love him!

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_I wanna make up right now na na, _

_wish we never broke up right now na na, _

_we need to link up right now na na,_

_I need you right now na na,_

_Bella come back na, na, na na''_

The little extra words hit me hard and I knew I couldn't stay away from him. I had to see him, and now.

**EPOV**

**''**Bella......'' Her lips crushed to mine and all thought of conversation was gone.

**Okay I had fun with this one! Yes its short but I like the music orientated chapters.**

**Review!**


	7. See The Light

**A/N I didn't get the response I was hoping for. Only got one more review. Please guys let me know if my story is terrible. This is my first fanfic and I put a lot of time and effort into it.**

**BTW let me know what you think of my song writing skills. I've put some of my own lyrics into this fanfic.**

**DISLAIMER;; I own nothing but the plot and lyrics!!!!**

**BPOV**

After Edwards gift to me, I knew I had to do something similar. Unknown to him I had learnt to play guitar. I was now sitting with my acoustic and a pen, writing a song to him. I knew what I wanted the song to say, just not how to put it to a melody. I was nervous to what he would think when I finally finished. I had two verses and a chorus and an awesome hook. I was pleased with myself.

I can sing in this life, I couldn't when I was human. I had to be really quiet though because The Cullen's could hear everything. But they were all hunting today so I had some time.

I sat for another 3 hours and finally finished my song. It sounded awesome, a bit R&B a little country. All mixed up just like my head was right now. Edwards song had cleared the fug a little but I still needed to sort a few things out. Like how we were supposed to hide the fact we were vampires, there was so many of us in this tiny island. We get a lot of stares whenever we leave the house nowadays. I was used to it by now but the Cullen's had been hiding out for a few years. Everything was still hazy as to what Edward got up-to when he left. He was reluctant to tell me. But then again I wasn't exactly begging him to tell me. I don't really know if my brain could handle any more.

I got up and moved to the kitchen, I was getting bored sitting on my bed. I really wish I could sleep, its 4am and I just want to dream. Dream about Edward, maybe even Alice. Alice my best friend. We had been spending a lot of time together these past weeks, going shopping and her making me look even more gorgeous. I loved the clothes Alice picked out for me, they were so classy yet beautiful. All the latest trends and designers. My favourite item is a midnight blue dress that goes half way down my thigh, its extremely low cut, down to my belly button and the skirt is covered in little silver spikes. Its gorgeous. I wore it round to the Cullen's one time and Edwards eyes popped out of his head, while Rosalie smacked Emmett for staring, her thoughts were murderous that night.

Every time I touch Edward I have to be careful and not use my right hand or he'll see everything I'm thinking. We haven't slept together yet, I cant give myself to him so completely yet. Not yet I still cant be that vulnerable.

**JPOV**

I hadn't seen Edward or felt him so happy in 8 years. It was a wonderful feeling, the house doesn't feel like death any-more. Everyone is 'living' again. Even Alice, bless her was bouncing constantly, something she hadn't done since we left Forks. I revelled in the happiness of the house.

**EPOV**

I missed being away from Bella. I missed seeing her. Even though I have only been gone a day I cant get my mind off her. I miss every little thing about her. Her hair, her smell and most of all the smile that welcomed me back into her world with no doubts, just reassurances.

It took a lot of work to get her to take me back, I know she still doesn't trust me fully but I will change that. I know that to some extent she feels guilty too, but she needn't feel that way. Every since I sent her that CD we have been the perfect couple but I think she feels that she needs to give something back.... Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts.

''Eddie! Bears to the north, you can be sexually frustrated later'' he yelled.

I snarled and ran after him to find the bears.

**RPOV**

I heard Emmett screaming at Edward to stop wallowing and I sniggered. I was well and truly fed up with the love fest. That little bitch thought she could waltz right back into our lives after she ruined our family. For years everyone has been treading on egg shells, afraid to say anything that might upset Edward. Me and Emmett had left for 3 years to get some peace but when we came back things were still the same. No-one ever smiled, no-one ever laughed and Edward and Alice never did anything. Alice hadn't went shopping for 4 years, until I dragged her to Macy's to get some retail therapy and new clothes.

Don't get me wrong I was glad everyone was happy but I couldn't shake the hate I felt for that little girl. I know Emmett loves her and I tried my hardest to love her too but I _cant_!

''_Tell me Edward if she hadn't have come back. Would you still be wallowing in your own self pity?''_ my thoughts oozed nothing but hatred and venom towards Bella. Edward hissed at me but I just smacked the back of his head an ran off screaming in my head.

_''Do not expect me to love her. Or like her!!!!!''_

**BPOV**

I absolutely detested waiting on Edward and the rest of the Cullen's coming home. Not that I cared about Rosalie, she could drop dead for all I cared. I was fed up with her constant snide remarks and glowering looks. I was so glad she couldn't shoot laser beams from her eyes.

I sat staring at my boring dark green walls, wondering what my life would have been like if I was still human. I liked to think Edward would have come back.... it was then that he and Alice climbed through my window.

'' Cant you even act human? I mean we have got neighbours!'' I tried to sound angry but it came out like laughter. Edward just chuckled while Alice flung herself at me.

'' We sooo need to go shopping Bella! We seriously need to update your wardrobe!'' I laughed at the little pixie and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet, musky scent.

'' Umm Alice could you please leave my house, I have to play Edward something'' I asked as nicely as I could. I watched as her eyebrows pulled together and her eyes glazed over. Three minutes later her mouth stretched into a huge grin as she screamed ''OH MY GOD! Edward you will love it'' and dashed out my window.

'' I didn't watch her vision so I don't know what your going to do, but Bella the floor is yours''

I got up and took a deep breath and walked across the room to get my guitar, I walked at human speed. I was stalling. Edwards eyes narrowed when he saw the guitar, he didn't know I played.

'' Okay I wrote this song today for you, don't laugh'' I whispered. His hand was on my face pulling my face to his, my breathing hitched in my throat as I lost myself in the depth of his eyes. I shook my head clear and he said to me;

'' Bella, I would never laugh at anything you do'' and I believed him.

''Okay, one, two, three.....''

I strummed the intro and I watched as his eyes widened. I started singing the first line;

_I don't know what to do  
baby its you.  
I'm just confused,  
What did I do to you?_

I chanced a look at Edward and saw his eyes burning with emotion.

**EPOV**

I watched in amazement as she sang;

_I don't know what to do  
baby its you.  
I'm just confused,  
What did I do to you?_

My heart is so cold,  
I'm glad your right there.  
I need you to love me

But,  
you just cant see  
what your doing to me.

Chorus;  
Baby I don'tt wanna talk,  
and Idon'tt wanna fight.  
Cause I want you, and nothing else.  
Baby see the light.  
Cause honey I need you.  
Stay here with me,  
don't go tonight.

You say your no good,  
but I cant turn my heart off.  
I fell too fast this time,  
This thing is killing me inside  
Cause this is where I draw the line

But,  
you just cant see  
what your doing to me.

Chorus;  
Baby I don'tt wanna talk,  
and Idon'tt wanna fight.  
Cause I want you, and nothing else.  
Baby see the light.  
Cause honey I need you.  
Stay here with me,  
don't go tonight.

Ohh!  
I finally realised,

_While she's around  
we ain't ever gonna be happy.  
You run to her,  
when you feel down.  
She lifts you up, and you put you down.  
But baby, she don't love you!  
So please come back to me  
yeah eh yeahoooh ooh_

Baby I dddon'twanna talk,  
Honey I ddon'twanna fight.  
Cause I want you-ooooh,  
and nothing else.  
Baby see the light.  
Cause honey I need you.  
Stay here with me,  
dont go tonight.

Baby see the light...''

I knew the 'she' she referred to was just to fill in the song. But hearing those words come from her mouth stunned me. I had no idea she felt that way. Every word struck me to my core. And she handled the notes amazingly well. I never knew she could sing falsetto. Alto at the verses and falsetto in the chorus, holding the most amazing notes possible her voice going husky in the right parts sending shivers down my spine and nearly making my long dormant heart beat again.

**BPOV**

I let that last note ring out and the room went eerily silent. Edward looked like he could cry, the venom pooling in his eyes. The song was meant to let him know how I felt, but I felt guilty seeing him upset.

'' Edward I didn't mean to upset you...'' I couldn't finish as he had grabbed my face and smashed his lips down onto mine. Effectively ending that conversation.

**APOV**

Even though id heard the song in my vision, hearing it performed inches away blew me off my tree. The one where I was perched, next to Bella's open window. The song was so beautiful and heartfelt and I knew Bella had meant every word.

I ran off to find Jazz and tell the rest of them. I knew from the sounds coming from Bella's window that they were in no state to talk to me right now.

**EMPOV**

''Woah Edwards finally getting some!?'' I bellowed in Alice face. I couldn't believe Bella had given in. I was hoping he would spontaneously combust. That would be fun.

But hearing this made me nervous. What if people though he and Bella were beating me and Rose in the bedroom department. That could not happen.

_''Lets get naked, I got a plan!'' _I sang to Rose who burst out laughing while Alice shouted ''eughh!''

''Come on Rose you aren't gonna let Bella beat us in the bedroom department are we? C'mon my strength and my awesomeness in the sack is all I have going for me'' I wailed into her ear. She rolled her eyes and gave in.

'' I'mm getting some strong hot lovin tonight, yeeehaww!'' Jasper grimaced at my terrible southern accent and at the waves of lust rolling of me and Rose. I dragged her to the bedroom and inwardly thanked Rose for all the mirrors. I liked watching us..... you know.

**BPOV**

I was so happy. He listened to me and knew I meant every word I sang. He promised to love me through it all. I was so glad he understands me.

I still feel there is something coming. Lately I've been getting the vibes of another vampire who's thoughts have been turned to me. And not in a good way.


	8. I'm Anything But Ordinary

**A/N;**

**Okay I know its been ages since I last updated this story, but I have had serious writers block on this story. Now I want to clear a few things up Edward and Bella didn't have sex last chapter. Edward came onto Bella and until Alice left she was giving in but then she heard Alice retreating and she realised she wasn't ready and so she stopped him.**

**2- Yes I wrote the lyrics Bella sang last chapter. They weren't very good but they are personal to me and I thought I would give Bella something original to sing. there is some swearing in this chapter.**

I am disappointed with feedback. It only takes a minute to write a review guys! OKAY I want you guys to tell me the name of the song in each chapter. The title of the chapter and any lyrics used throughout!. Good luck! Could someone tell me how to make the links on my profile click able?

**I'm anything but ordinary...**

BPOV

'Alice! I don't need any more dresses!'' I felt like I had said that a million times in the past hour.

I had finally given into Alice's demands that we go shopping, so we had swam to the mainland and got the Cullen's private jet to Paris. It sounded like fun but now walking through Louis Vuitton I was beginning to rethink my decision. I was laden down with bags from designer stores. Alice paid for everything, despite my protests. Almost all my clothes were blue, Edwards favourite but I had also picked out some retro 50's style clothes. Alice and I had booked ourselves into a 5 start spa to be pampered. I don't know why because our skin was rock hard. It was when I voiced my opinion she laughed and said

'' Silly Bella! Were getting our hair done! New beginnings, new hair do" she walked off towards the shoes chuckling.

By the time we got to the spa I just wanted to grab Alice and shake her. Shake some sense into the little fairy! All in all I was happy with the stuff I got my favourite out fit was a deep blue 50's style dress with a white bow in between the chest area and white hem. I love it I found a pair of shoes in Christian Louboutin that are perfect. They are called 'Clichy' and are a pale peach colour with a heel which is covered in swarovsky crystals. They are beautiful.

3 hours later and Alice's reign of terror was finally over. We were walking out the salon admiring our new hair when a ray of sun suddenly beamed down onto us. Alice screamed I closed my eyes waiting for everyone else to start shrieking when they saw us glittering. But all I was met with was an eerie silence, I couldn't even hear Alice. I opened my eyes and Alice was staring at me, her eyes wide with terror and wonder. It was then I realised we weren't sparkling, no-one was looking at us, just walking straight past us.

I was beginning to panic now, I didn't know what was happening or how. It was then Alice shook me out of my reverie.

''Bella we are invisible to them. Its you that's doing it''

I turned around to look at my reflection and burst out laughing, it was true we were invisible. As soon as I realised that fact the sun disappeared again and we were visible once more. Alice and I just looked at each other for like 5 minutes before we grabbed our stuff and ran to the airport.

The plane ride home was short, I listened to my I pod whilst Alice tried to have a vision to make sense of what I did.

My favourite song of the moment started playing and I sang along.

_'' Remember all the things we wanted,_

_now all our memories they are haunted._

_We were always meant to say goodbye._

_Even with our fists held high it,_

_never would've worked out right._

_We were never meant for till we die._

_I didn't want us to burn out, I_

_didn't come here to hurt you _

_now I cant stop..._

_I want you to know_

_that it doesn't matter,_

_where we take this road._

_Someone's gotta go'_

_I want you to know_

_you couldn't have loved me better,_

_but I want you to move on_

_so I'm already gone.''_

this song always struck a chord with me because it explains what happened between me and Edward all those years ago. Alice was looking at me. I smiled and she closed her eyes. Half an hour later we landed in the Cullen's back yard and we ran into the house.

EPOV

The last couple of days had been terrible with Bella gone. I still had 3 more days before she was due back. So imagine my surprise when our jet land out back and Bella and Alice came running in.

Alice's mind was running 10 to the dozen. I couldn't make sense until she started screaming but even then all I heard was;

''Bella.......sun......invisible......home''

Bella put her right hand on my face and I saw what had happened. The sun beaming down, Alice screaming, Bella bracing herself and then nothing they were invisible. I looked into her black eyes, and she shrugged, she didn't have a clue how it happened. She showed Carlisle who almost fell to the floor in shock.

Carlisle's thoughts were slightly calmer. _I wonder what other power she possesses. She must be one of the most powerful vampires I have ever seen in my life_.

He looked at me and a gave him a nod to let him know I had heard what he was thinking.

Rosalie was on the other side of the room glaring at Bella.

'' I told you she was freaky'' she spat out.

I was ready to say something back when Bella shocked everyone including Rosalie by sticking up for herself.

'' Excuse me? I am the freaky one? Yeah says the the blond who hates anyone going near her brother because said brother didn't chose her almost 200 years ago! Yeah I get it you hate me but stop being such a fucking bitch!'' I let her rant because Rosalie had to be put in her place. Rosalie was smiling however.

'' Ahaaa! You think that is why I hate you? I hate you because you tore us apart! You made us leave our lives all because you were clumsy. But thanks for that little pep talk, I feel so much better!'' and with that Rosalie stormed up the stairs whilst thinking of ways to kill Bella.

Bella was panting and had a look of pure rage in her eyes. I put my arms around her and hummed her lullaby. She calmed down a little. Carlisle asked her how she used her new found power.

'' all I remember is being terrified and screwing my eyes tight shut and imagining it wasn't happening and that no-one would see us. And then poof! We were invisible!'' she sighed.

''that must be the key. You wishing for something to not or to happen.'' Carlisle smiled at Bella.

''Umm its been a hard day, I am just going to go home.'' Bella whispered.

''I'll come...'' but she cut across me.

''No I want to be alone'' she said to me and with that she was up and out the kitchen window across to her house.

BPOV

God I need a break!

EMPOV

''Rose why cant you just be nice?''

all I got was a hiss.

'' you know she's awesome baby! Give her a chance'' I pleaded.

''No!'' she shot back at me.

I hated how stubborn and self appreciative Rose could be but I also loved her. But I love Bella too, she's my sister. I had to soften Rose up so I started singing the song that made her laugh.

_''I'm horny, horny, horny, horny''_

The bedroom door opened and Rose stood there laughing.

'' Get in you big lug!'' and with that I was pulled into the arms of my beautiful wife.

**It isn't the best chapter in the world but I felt like I owed you guys something! Now what are the names of the songs in this chapter. The title of the chapter is also a song! One of my favourites right now! Good luck guys!**


	9. You Just Like The Chase Baby

**A/N;;;**

**Sooo sorry for not updating sooner! School has been crazy. I've been rehearsing for my show next month so I have had zero time to come on here. Now its time for my favourite girl ever! Rosalie.**

**Enjoy!**

You Just Like The Chase Baby....

**RPOV**

It turns out Bella has been hiding more than one vampiric power from us. Not only can she turn any vampire within a mile of her invisible but she can also read the 'flavour' or mood of someone's mind _and _show people her thoughts. As if that wasn't enough but she can also act like a better human than we can. Okay it's not technically a power, but we have spent over a century of our lives thinking we were the perfect human impersonators when really klutsy Bella can do it better than us.

None of us noticed it really until we went to school.

_4 days previously..........._

'' Emmett, do we seriously have to go with her?'' I moaned at my big loaf of a husband.

'' Yes dear, we have to. She is family'' he replied for like the 70th time that morning.

Downstairs Bella and Alice were talking, they were both excited to be going to school...again. I flew down the stairs into the kitchen. My mouth dropped open when I saw what they were wearing. Well we. Alice I assume has decided that all the girls should wear the same thing, just to get on my nerves.

'' Ughh you are not wearing that!'' I screamed and grabbed the front of Bella's shirt, her eyes widened in fear as did Alice's. I heard a roar from Edward who was out in the garden. I ripped the shirt off of her and that's when she slapped me. She slapped me so hard that I went flying through the kitchen wall. I stood up and charged toward her, smashing through the glass wall at the back of the house, Esmee likes to keep her Décor the same in every house we go to.

I punch kick and bite Bella until she screams that I'm ripping her hair out.

'' Never! Touch me, again!'' I growl at her, emphasising every word.

I get up to go change and grab my things. I grab Emmett's hand and we go to my car. Edward is scowling in my direction whilst rubbing at the bite marks on Bella's neck and arms. I smile knowing I had done that. I pull out of the drive and speed of to school, Edward and the rest of them are quick in catching up. I don't speak and neither does Emmett. We had to board the ferry on foot, they are expecting me to get the bus on the mainland but that is not happening. When we board the ferry there are a lot of gasps and the humans drop what they are holding. When I turn around I see all of them are looking at me.

Bite this Bella I say and saunter across to find a seat, I wink at a few guys 'my' age and give them a flirty smile, one of them actually faints. I hear a girl whisper ''I want to look like that when I'm older' I look over at her and see a fat freckly girl with frizzy hair, its like 5 different colours. She must have seriously pissed off her hairdresser.

When we reach the mainland I look over at the others. They are all so stiff looking, it makes me paranoid so I fidget more, but then I see Bella. If I didn't know any better I would think she was human. She was moving all the time, brushing her hair, applying lip gloss and tapping feet. Now she was laughing, it looked soo natural and flawless. She catches me looking and gives me a small smile. I scowl right back and she quickly turns away.

All day I noticed how the little things she does made her look more human than us. She acted like a human even hugging other human girls. I found it hard to understand the Scottish accent. It was really thick here. But as I already know everything I need to know there is no problem.

The day dragged in until finally last period dance class came. I got changed into my new expensive dance gear and went into the hall. Alice and Bella were also taking the class. I went to join them, simply because all the other girls were contemplating who could be my new best friend. Bella looks up at me timidly and Alice beams at me.

''Oh Rose! I cant wait to start this class its gonna be sooo exciting I cant wait!'' Alice reels off in quick speed.

I just smile and nod.

The dance teacher walked in and looked around the class. Her eyes settle on Alice, Bella and finally me. She sucks in a deep breath and walks to the centre of the class. The class is a joke. We are learning ballroom dancing. Something I could have a PHD in, if such a thing existed.

The ferry ride home was boring. Then I returned to find my car clamped so I just bent down and pulled it off while Emmett and Jasper fell about laughing. Edward was in a good mood as was everyone. I even felt myself laughing while Bella told us a story about how a girl in her class was thinking raunchy thoughts about me and Edward.

When we get back to the house Esmee is finishing replacing the glass and the wall that me and Bella ploughed through this morning.

''Esme! Let me help please!'' Bella shouts to her.

'' No its okay honey, I like fixing things'' Esme loved to build and fix things so I whispered to Bella;

''Just leave it, she can do it'' and for once she listened to me.

I went upstairs to take a shower, I hated to smell like humans, when I got a text from Bella.

**R**

_**Rose I am so sorry about this morning.**_

_**I just hoped that once you got your anger out**_

_**things would be okay between you and me.**_

_**B xx**_

**B**

**Yeah well I don't think we can ever be**

**''Friends'' but we can calm the bitching down**

**I think Emmett would like that, since you already**

**have him under your spell. I can't promise to like you,**

**but I will try not to hate you.**

**x**

**R**

**R**

_**That's all I am asking.**_

_**Thank You.**_

_**X **_

_**B **_

I was just about to put my phone down when Emmett and Edward texted.

**R**

_Thanks Babe, she's great._

_You will learn to love her._

_I Love You Ox._

**Em**

**R**

**Thank you Rosalie. It must have **

**taken a lot out of you to do that.**

**It means a lot to me and Bella.**

**Ox.**

**E**

I sigh and sink into the bath, it takes a lot out of me to be nice and Edward knows that but I am fed up of being in a foul mood all of the time. I had to accept that she was here to stay.

**BPOV**

_''I will try not to hate you'' _It sounded like we had called a truce. I texted her back and lay down on my bed. I am still living in my house. Its mine and I need it to keep me sane when things get too intense with Rosalie.

School was really good. I hadn't been back since I was changed and it was like kindergarten, everyone wanted a piece of me but Rose got all the males sweating under the collar. What with the tight black pencil skirt that gave her slender frame an hourglass shape and the low cut blouse and 5inch heels. But Rose loves attention so she loved it. Me on the other hand I felt like I was walking around naked, I kept trying to hide myself from the stares we were getting.

during break I felt someone thinking about Edward in a way that angered me soo badly that I was ready to rip her throat out, Jasper had to step in to calm me down I was so riled up. Edward noticed and whispered in my ear;

''Now you know how I felt, hearing those exact thoughts in Mike Newtons head every day''

I also noticed he was holding onto me extremely tightly but I heard the thoughts he was hearing too and so I snuggled up close to him and let him show all the guys I was his.

**A/N;;**

**I know no-one likes these notes but please read mine! Okay this story is getting harder to write because im not a vampire and therefore don't know how to write a story about one! So if any one has any ideas let me know! And guess the song at the beginning of this chapter!**

**Review!**


	10. Rosalie's Surprise

**I may stop writing these fanfics. I'm getting zero reviews from you guys and to be honest its making me lose the will to write. This idea came to me because I just finished learning the choreography to this song so I had to write!**

**This is a music part.**

**E, EM, J**

_**Get to the school now please,**_

_**something I need to do.**_

_**Invite everyone you know **_

_**from school and The Island.**_

**Rosalie Ox.**

**RPOV**

I finally finished the last text. After I agreed to not hate Bella any more I decided me her and Alice would have some 'Bonding' activities. I called them one night when I knew no-one would hear our conversation.

**A/N ; **_Rosalie_

**Bella**

**_Alice_**

_''Bella? Alice? I'm gonna propose a plan! Just to show that we senior citizens still got it, are you in?''_

_**''Yeah its gonna be soo great!'' **Alice already knew my plan which was even better because then she could tell Bella through her mind reading thing._

**''Oh Rosalie, why? Cant we just go see a movie?'' **_ Bella pleaded._

_''Listen Bella, we have to make sure this Island knows who owns them! I'm fed up of being treated like a freak...shut up Alice!'' she was about to say I was a freak with my being a vampire, I don't need to be able to read minds to know that. '' Lets just get the guys a li'l hot under the collar'' and with that I hung up to set the plan in motion._

Present day

''Okay are you two ready?'' I asked as we waited for the hall to fill.

''Yup!'' Alice shouted confidently

''Umm, I feel strangely sick'' Bella sighed.

I laughed at her apparent unease. And patted her head, which earned me a scowl. Ross chose that moment to tell me everyone was seated. I grabbed a glittered up mic and walked out onto the stage.

I heard a lot of gasps, mostly due to what I was wearing (Picture on Profile) and from our family who didn't know what was happening.

'' Ladies and gentlemen...'' Emmett interrupted with a cough and looked at me as if to say '' what am I?'' '' and vegetarians'' I earned a satisfied nod from Emmett who currently had Jasper and Edward doubled over laughing.

''You are here today to witness, 3 hot ladies who want to show you guys that we are more than just pretty faces! Lets go!'''

I ran backstage and gave a bouncing Alice her pink sparkly mic, a nauseated Bella a deep blue sparkly mic and said ''Show time!

The opening bars to an old song that I still loved came over the speakers. I strutted onto the stage and started singing.

_**''Too much of anything can make you sick**_

_**even the good can be a curse.**_

_**Makes it hard to know which road to go down.**_

_**knowing too much can get you hurt''**_

I finished my verse and Alice came in with the Bridge, she was also harmonising me beautifully.

_**'' is it better is it worse?**_

_**Always sittin in reverse,**_

_**feels just like were going backwards.**_

_**I know where I want this to go,**_

_**drivin fast but lets go slow.**_

_**What I don't wanna do is crash no''**_

Bella walked onto the stage then and all three of us sang the 4 lines before Bella done her solo part.

''_**Just know that your not in this thing alone.**_

_**There's always a place in me that you can call home.**_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growin apart,**_

_**lets just go back back back back back to the start''**_

Bella who surprised everyone with her extremely perfect voice ( even for a vampire) got ripped into the high parts and even started moving with Alice and me.

_**''Anything that's worth having,**_

_**is sure enough worth fighting for.**_

_**When in doubt of the question,**_

_**when it gets tough gotta fight some more!**_

_**Lets go!''**_

The three of us ripped into the chorus along with doing the original dance routine in the old music video.

_**''Oh we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love **_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**if its worth having its worth fighting for!''**_

our audience started clapping and screaming as Alice moved into the second verse. Bella was dancing with me.

_**'' Now everyday ain't goin be no picnic.**_

_**Love ain't no walk in the park.**_

_**All you can do is make the best of it now,**_

_**cant be afraid of the dark''**_

Then it was me while Alice harmonised my part.

_**'' Just know that your in this thing alone.**_

_**There's always a place in me that you can call home.**_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growin apart,**_

_**lets just go back back back back back to the start''**_

Bella now sure of her self strutted to the front of the stage and leaned forward sexily and started singing whilst winking at the young boys at the front who were looking faint.

_**''''Anything that's worth having,**_

_**is sure enough worth fighting for.**_

_**When in doubt of the question,**_

_**when it gets tough gotta fight some more!''**_

Again we launched into the chorus.

_**''Oh we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love **_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**if its worth having its worth fighting for!''**_

All of us during the third and fourth line of the chorus pulled off one of the trickier moves we couldn't figure out at home and got it perfect. Bella who was now thoroughly enjoying herself started singing her favourite part of the song.

_**'' I don't know where we're heading,**_

_**im willing and ready to go-oh-oh.**_

_**We've been driving so fast we just need**_

_**to slow down and just roll – oh-oh -oh!**_

_**''''Anything that's worth having,**_

_**is sure enough worth fighting for.**_

_**When in doubt of the question,**_

_**when it gets tough gotta fight some more!**_

_**Lets go!''**_

and with that all three of us gave it everything and sung to the end and danced.

_**''Oh we gotta fight fight (hey) fight fight for this love **_

_**we gotta fight fight (No matter how hard it gets)fight fight for this love**_

_**we gotta fight(We gotta fight) fight fight fight for this love**_

_**if its worth having its worth fighting for!''**_

We each walked to the back of the stage and formed a line, Me in front Bella behind and Alice at the back. I nodded at Ross and he flicked a switch that put the stage in total darkness. I heard the small intro before we started marching into the middle of the stage, the beat of a military march playing as Bella walked out to the front of the stage and held her mic to her mouth before saying;

_**''Stop!**_

_**What you waiting for?''**_

The beat started again and Bella bent down at the knees and started twisting her leg out before shaking her booty much to the audiences delight. Then me and Alice did the same every time the drum rolled faster we shook our asses and when it was slower we popped and twisted each leg before lifting out right hand up to out mouths and pretending to wipe our mouths and shaking our hand while doing a last booty shake and finally Bella dropped down into middle splits, Alice into front splits and I did and over head standing split all in time to the final explosion of music at the end.

The room erupted into screams cheers and claps I felt myself being lifted up by Emmett who kissed me passionately and whispered in my ear '' bring the outfit home, I like it'' I laughed and nodded yes before walking over to Esme who was beaming and Carlisle who's eyes were popping out of his skull.

'' you guys were amazing!'' Esme shouted before grabbing me into a death grip hug.

I looked over at Bella who was smiling so wide I thought her face would burst. Edward was still too shocked to move and just stood limply at her side, his thoughts must have been funny because Bella was chuckling at him.

Alice and Jasper were laughing and he was spinning her around telling her she was fabulous.

I got lost in the moment and realised how much the three of us loved being on the stage and thought about maybe making it a regular thing. Alice screamed at ran over to me smiling and hugged me. ''It will be awesome I've seen it!''

Bella also smiled and winked at me before throwing herself at Edward in an attempt to wake him from his stupor.

I walked over to Emmett and sat down beside him my outfit was hot and I watched him admire my legs through the ankle to hip split in the trousers.

'' heyy baby!'' I whispered.

''Rose I am soo happy right now! If I was human I would be soo baked right now!'' he laughed.

I chuckled and nuzzled into his neck.

'' well I loved our little performance did you?'' I asked him.

He laughed before saying '' Got it all on tape baby!''

**A/N;;**

**If anyone wants a Bella point of view for this just leave a review and ill try and do it. I know this song is very recent but this is set in the future.... my version of the future where everything is spookily similar! I will try and put the video link in my profile for this song and the outfits! Can someone tell me how to make links 'click-able'?**


	11. Rosalie's Surprise BPOV

**Okay I got asked for Bella's POV and Edwards thoughts. Which I can tell because Bella can read minds too... okay here we go!**

**Oh I have a bone to pick with all of you! A lot of people are subscribing this story but hardly any of you is leaving a review! I want to know your thoughts on the story! I also need ideas!**

**BPOV**

I sat with Alice as Rosalie sent the text. The text I wish I could erase. I cannot believe I am about to do this.

**E, EM, J**

_**Get to the school now please,**_

_**something I need to do.**_

_**Invite everyone you know **_

_**from school and The Island.**_

**Rosalie Ox.**

It started the other night when Rosalie called. That itself should have sent alarm bells ringing in my head but me being naïve towards her answered the call.

**A/N ; **_Rosalie_

**Bella**

**_Alice_**

_''Bella? Alice? I'm gonna propose a plan! Just to show that we senior citizens still got it, are you in?''_

_**''Yeah its gonna be soo great!'' **Alice already knew whatever it was that Rosalie was planning screamed._

**''Oh Rosalie, why? Cant we just go see a movie?'' **_ I pleaded, now knowing myself what was happening._

_''Listen Bella, we have to make sure this Island knows who owns them! I'm fed up of being treated like a freak...shut up Alice!'' Alice was about to pitch in and say she was a freak. Her being a vampire and all '' Lets just get the guys a li'l hot under the collar'' and with that she hung up leaving me almost shaking with fear and nerves._

_Present Day_

''Okay are you two ready?'' Rosalie shouted to me and Alice, I was currently sitting on Alice's lap trying to gather myself.

''Yup!'' Alice shouted confidently

''Umm, I feel strangely sick'' I sighed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, it didn't help much since I didn't need to breathe.

Rosalie laughed at my current state and patted my head. I scowled at her, she so felt great seeing me out of my element. The light and sound guy decided to pop round that moment, to tell us everyone was seated. I jumped up and started pacing up and down in vampire speed as Rose grabbed her glittery mic and walked out onto the stage. I heard her opening speech.

'' Ladies and gentlemen...'' Emmett interrupted her with a cough I laughed knowing his thoughts '' what am I?'' '' and vegetarians'' I heard Edward and Jasper laughing. Edwards thoughts were curious though.

_''What's going on Bella? What is Rose up to?'' _

_''You'll see...... if I don't die first''_

''You are here today to witness, 3 hot ladies who want to show you guys that we are more than just pretty faces! Lets go!'''

I heard Rosalie coming back to the bathroom and handed a vibrating Alice her pink glittery mic and me a midnight blue one. I rolled my eyes knowing full well why it was that colour. I stood up and took one last look in the mirror. I cant believe what we are wearing! I took one last deep breathe as the opening bars to the song started playing. I stood a foot away from Alice as Rosalie confidently walked onto the stage and started singing in her wonderful voice.

_**''Too much of anything can make you sick**_

_**even the good can be a curse. **I heard Edwards thoughts then. ''Oh My God! Bella! Are you singing?''_

_**Makes it hard to know which road to go down.**_

_**knowing too much can get you hurt''**_

She finished her verse with Alice's high soprano voice singing along an octave higher than her. Alice was on her own now though...not that she cared she was loving it.

_**'' is it better is it worse?**_

_**Always sittin in reverse, Jasper** wasn't breathing and his thoughts were unreadable all he saw was Alice._

_**feels just like were going backwards.**_

_**I know where I want this to go,**_

_**drivin fast but lets go slow.**_

_**What I don't wanna do is crash no''**_

But now it was my turn and as the spotlight shone down on me I took one last look at Edward and flung my hair over my shoulder and walked into the centre stage. I heard Edwards intake of breathe as he took in my outfit. I opened my mouth and miraculously I sung.

''_**Just know that your not in this thing alone.**_

_**There's always a place in me that you can call home.**_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growin apart,**_

_**lets just go back back back back back to the start''**_

Rosalie had given me the higher parts and Edward thoughts throughout were pure shock and happiness. All he could think was ''That's my girl! I love you so much right now!'' Rosalie and Alice were looking at me with shocked eyes, I just shrugged.

Then all three of us jumped into the chorus, this is when I really started worrying, this involved dancing, I looked at Rose who was smiling and I ripped into it with them.

_**''Anything that's worth having,**_

_**is sure enough worth fighting for.**_

_**When in doubt of the question,**_

_**when it gets tough gotta fight some more!**_

_For Edwards benefit I shouted_

_**Lets go!''**_

_Simply because he was so awestruck that I could dance._

This was where some of the more complicated moves came in.

_**''Oh we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love **_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**if its worth having its worth fighting for!''**_

I watched as Edward cringed, he was thinking about when he left me I smiled at him to know it was okay. Our audience started clapping and screaming as Alice moved into the second verse. I was dancing with Rose and surprisingly I could keep up with her and was able to look good doing it.

_**'' Now everyday ain't goin be no picnic.**_

_**Love ain't no walk in the park.**_

_**All you can do is make the best of it now,**_

_**cant be afraid of the dark''**_

Then it was Rose while Alice harmonised.

_**'' Just know that your in this thing alone.**_

_**There's always a place in me that you can call home.**_

_**Whenever you feel like we're growin apart,**_

_**lets just go back back back back back to the start''**_

I was now as happy on stage as they were so I strutted to the front of the stage and I leaned forward sexily making sure nothing fell out of the revealing top and started singing whilst winking at the young boys at the front who began looking like they would faint..

Edward was watching and his thoughts were possessive and angry, I shushed him in my mind.

_**''''Anything that's worth having,**_

_**is sure enough worth fighting for.**_

_**When in doubt of the question,**_

_**when it gets tough gotta fight some more!''**_

Again we launched into the chorus.

_**''Oh we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love **_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**we gotta fight fight fight fight for this love**_

_**if its worth having its worth fighting for!''**_

All of us during the third and fourth line of the chorus pulled off one of the trickier moves we couldn't figure out at home and got it perfect. I was now thoroughly enjoying myself started singing my favourite part of the song. I was smiling at Edward who was looking at me with such an intense look of love that Jasper was giving him a look of disgust.

_**'' I don't know where we're heading,**_

_**Im willing and ready to go-oh-oh.**_

_**We've been driving so fast we just need**_

_**to slow down and just roll – oh-oh -oh!**_

_**''Anything that's worth having,**_

_**is sure enough worth fighting for.**_

_**When in doubt of the question,**_

_**when it gets tough gotta fight some more!**_

_I smiled up at Edward and again shouted_

_**Lets go!''**_

It was time for part of the dance breakdown, the three of us looked at each other and nodded and with that all three of us gave it everything and sung to the end and danced.

_**''Oh we gotta fight fight (hey) fight fight for this love **_

_**we gotta fight fight (No matter how hard it gets)fight fight for this love**_

_**we gotta fight(We gotta fight) fight fight fight for this love**_

_**if its worth having its worth fighting for!''**_

We each walked to the back of the stage and formed a line, I was behind Rosalie and Alice was behind me. Rose nodded at Ross and he flicked a switch that put the stage in total darkness. I heard the small intro before we started marching into the middle of the stage, the beat of a military march playing as I walked out to the front of the stage and looked up to Edward and put my hand in the air and shouted;

_**''Stop!**_

_**What you waiting for?''**_

I was so nervous as I had to start this dance off, if I messed up it would be so embarrassing. The beat started again and I bent down at the knees and started twisting my leg out before shaking my ass much to the audiences delight, I was so glad I had go it right. Then Rose and Alice did the same every time the drum rolled faster we shook our asses and when it was slower we popped and twisted each leg before lifting our right hand up to our mouths and pretending to wipe our mouths and shaking our hand while doing a last booty shake and finally I dropped down into middle splits, Alice went down into front splits and Rosalie did an over head standing split all in time to the final explosion of music at the end. I jumped up and screamed pure happiness was evident in that scream.

The room erupted into screams cheers and claps I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist. '' I don't know what to say right now'' he chuckled into my ear. I giggled as his arms fell and his face went blank. His thoughts were hard to decode but I got the gist of his feelings.

_What is going on? She, what...the..huh?_

_I don't know which way is up or which way is down any more!_

I giggled and looked at Rose who was watching Edward and I laughed harder. I looked at Alice and Jasper, he was spinning her round while she was giggling. Rose was thinking about how much we loved being on stage, her thoughts moved onto this becoming a regular thing and I nodded and winked at her whilst Alice screamed and hugged her.

I flung myself on Edward in an attempt to wake him up. He responded immediately. I felt his breath was over my face as our lips parted and our tongues met. I could never get used to the sweetness of him. I felt my body fuse with his and I grabbed at his hair with such passion I caused him to growl. We somehow made it to his car and lay down in the back-seat. My hands tightened round his neck as his pulled me even tighter. I knew that if I was going to stop I would have to now or I would lose all my willpower.

'' Edward'' I moaned he took that as a sign to carry on and moaned whilst taking this kiss deeper. I lost all sense of direction. I have to stop this I thought. He couldn't hear me as I had my shield over my mind. I growled and flung him off me.

'' I'm sorry Edward but I'm not ready. We've only been back together a few weeks! I cant give it up like that'' I snapped my fingers to emphasise my point. I felt like crying I looked up at him and he was walking towards me with a loving grin on his face.

'' Bella honey, I am sorry I didn't mean to push you..... Forgive me?'' He asked

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

We drove home in comfortable silence to my house.


	12. Why am I still suffocated?

**I know I haven't updated in ages but I couldn't write for this haha Its still no good but I thought you all deserved a chapter enjoy!**

**BPOV**

It was a few weeks after our little performance and everything was going fine. Rosalie didn't treat me like crap but we still weren't best friends, unlike me and Alice, we are never without each other. As for Edward and I things are going awesome! He never leaves me until I physically shove him out the door.

So yeah things were going great until he came over for the night.

''Bella?'' I heard his voice float, smooth as velvet through my house. His voice always made me happy.

''I'm upstairs'' I shouted.

Within seconds he was by my side. I smiled at him and he smiled back, dazzling me as per usual. I sighed in relief, I always felt better when he was with me. Sad to I know but it was true.

Until he opened his mouth that is.

'' Bella, I need to ask you something. Its very important to me and I think we've long enough'' he was blocking his mind from me. I started to worry then.

''I love you with all my dead, non-beating heart'' he smiled at me and I almost died...again'' and I want you to be mine forever, so Bella my love will you marry me?'' I looked at him. Inside I was panicking. I completely froze. Did I want this? Of course I did. Did I want it now? No! But I cant turn him down. Yes Bella you can!

''Aww crap..'' I said and I fell to the floor and everything went black.

**EPOV**

'' Vampires don't pass out!'' I growled at Carlisle.

''I don't know what happened Edward I'm sorry'' Carlisle muttered for the hundredth time.

We'd been having this argument for 3 days now. Ever since I proposed to Bella and she had collapsed or fainted or whatever happened to her. She wouldn't wake up, hadn't moved, breathed or spoke for 3 days. Everyone was getting increasingly worried. If I had blood my pressure would through the roof. No-one knew what had happened to her. She just lay unmoving on the bed in the spare room.

Alice spent the past 3 days with me with Bella in the hope she would at least blink.

It was my fault, I had sent her into so me kind of super vampire shocked state. She was so powerful and yet she couldn't lift whatever was trapping her now.

I wish I hadn't proposed. I should have shut up and left it. It was too soon, we hadn't even slept together yet! Alice sat with me, and patiently answered every time I asked if she saw any change in the future. But apparently Bella or some other force hadn't decided if she could wake up yet.

**BPOV**

I could hear every word they were saying. I could feel their presence but I couldn't move. Some invisible barrier was holding me down. But something inside me was changing. I could feel it. I felt even more powerful. It was as though my body was pulling in all the heat surrounding my. The core of my body was on fire. The only time I remembered this feeling was during my change. But surely I wasn't turning human. That cant happen.... can it?

I felt really strange. A week must have passed and everyday of that week I heard Edward and Alice.

''Bella love, please wake up..... I need you'' Edward whispered. He was in so much pain, all I wanted to do was reach out and hold him.

''Bella, come one get up already! It's killing me seeing you wearing the same clothes for more than a day!'' Alice's reasons for me waking up were more selfish.

The others came in Emmett tried to cheer Edward up by putting things on my head. I was going to make him pay when I broke this.

I was getting pretty fed up of this lying doing nothing while my body felt like it was on fire, I needed to move and touch Edward. Then I heard Edward get up, I didn't want him to leave so I willed myself to move. The tips of my fingers tingled and cooled down. I tried again and this time my fingers moved and the rest of my hands cooled back to normal. Edward heard my fingers against the sheet and rushed back over.

''Carlisle'' he spoke no louder than he would if he was just speaking to me, vampires could hear him.

Carlisle entered the room I could feel their eyes on me. I wished as hard as I could that I could move my arms. I felt that odd tingling sensation, a cross between pins and needles and someone tickling me. And my arm cooled instantly. I lifted my arm up and reached for Edward, I felt his cool hand in mine. It was then it happened.

My eyes sprang open, my body raised off the bed. Then came the pain. The fire went out completely but was replaced by ice. Pain coursed through my body, the pain was hot, red hot. Heat mixed with ice was pure agony. Every inch of me shook and convulsed. I opened my mouth and screamed in agony. It was then I realized my body was surrounded by light and it was entering me, like the heat had before. I was shaking as though I had been shocked. Then the pain stopped. And I landed on the bed, shaking and breathing hard.

I looked around me and saw that the whole family was there. All watching me with shocked eyes. Edward looked torn up. But when I looked back at them all they all gasped.

''What?'' I asked.

No-one spoke but Alice went and got me a mirror. I was scared to look I thought my face had melted off or something. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

My hair was about a foot longer and almost black. My skin was paler, so pale in fact it looked like snow. But that wasn't the only thing. My eyes were green. Emerald green. But that wasn't what had them all gasping. Down the right side of my face was a strange pattern. It was almost transparent. Only vampires would be able to see it. The pattern was full of swirls, it traced down my jawline and curled around my right eye. It was beautiful. It glittered more brightly than my skin but again only vampires would notice.

I looked away from the mirror and looked at my family. They looked scared and nervous. That worried me and I got up. I walked over to Edward, he took my hand but seemed really careful and on the defensive side. I didn't know what was happening. I looked at Carlisle, he was frowning and had that same scared look on his face. This made me annoyed and so I rolled my eyes.

There was a flash of white light and Carlisle was lifted from the ground. And flung into the wall behind him. He crumpled to the floor. I gasped and ran over but Edward held me back. Luckily Carlisle was okay.

'' Bella, it seems you have just become Regina dei vampiri ''

**Bit of a cliffhanger there! But that will make you want more! Haha so what did you think? Was it good? Review guys!**


	13. Your numbers up

**A/N;; Oh my gosh you guys! I got so much response last night. I thought that chapter was one of my worst. It was so rushed because I just wanted to give you guys something! Well because all the awesome comments I have decided to update again! And yes I left you guys hanging there. That chapter would have been more detailed had I not been working, studying and sleeping ha-ha.**

**So thank you guys so much your reviews mean the world to me and I am glad you like my little story!**

''_**No-one spoke but Alice went and got me a mirror. I was scared to look I thought my face had melted off or something. I looked into the mirror and gasped.**_

_**My hair was about a foot longer and almost black. My skin was paler, so pale in fact it looked like snow. But that wasn't the only thing. My eyes were green. Emerald green. But that wasn't what had them all gasping. Down the right side of my face was a strange pattern. It was almost transparent. Only vampires would be able to see it. The pattern was full of swirls; it traced down my jaw line and curled around my right eye. It was beautiful. It glittered more brightly than my skin but again only vampires would notice.**_

_**I looked away from the mirror and looked at my family. They looked scared and nervous. That worried me and I got up. I walked over to Edward, he took my hand but seemed really careful and on the defensive side. I didn't know what was happening. I looked at Carlisle; he was frowning and had that same scared look on his face. This made me annoyed and so I rolled my eyes.**_

_**There was a flash of white light and Carlisle was lifted from the ground. And flung into the wall behind him. He crumpled to the floor. I gasped and ran over but Edward held me back. Luckily Carlisle was okay.**_

_**'' Bella, it seems you have just become Regina dei vampiri ''**_

**BPOV**

''Come again?'' I asked Carlisle. I had no idea what he was talking about. Regina dei vampire? What the heck _was_ that? Some sort of contagious disease?

''Queen of the vampires'' Alice whispered dramatically. I burst out laughing, they cannot be serious. Queen? Of the vampires? Yeah okay and Edwards Chewbacca.

''No guys be serious, what's happened?'' I asked a little impatiently.

Everyone was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had, I didn't know anymore.

''Bella, it was predicted a few centuries back that a human female would fall in love with a vampire. That happened with you and Edward'' Carlisle started.

''Yeah but he left so the prophecy never came true'' I said completely pissed off now.

''Bella please stay quiet and let Carlisle explain'' Edward said gently, he kissed my neck to try and calm me. I instantly melted and sat down. ''Okay, I'm ready'' I said to Carlisle. He nodded and went on.

'' True we left. That is part of the reason we left. We didn't want you to become what the prophecy said. We thought if we left then you could get on with your human life and some other human girl could fall in love with another vampire and you would be safe. But alas, we underestimated the prophecy. You see we didn't know that you had been handpicked by the former Regina, you would never escape. That's why even though we left, another vampire came and finished the job we should have started. Victoria was close with the last Regina, they were in fact sisters.'' Everyone let out and audible gasp except Edward and Esme. It seemed Carlisle had hidden the truth from everyone else.

''So on the night of your birthday, Jasper tried to attack you. This gave us the perfect excuse to leave. That way you wouldn't have to know about your fate, we thought if we left you'd be safe. When we found you, or rather you found us; we all knew what had happened. Regina's prophecy had been fulfilled. We didn't know when you would become queen, and we didn't know if it was certain you would. So we waited. And finally it happened. You passed out just like the prophecy said, you couldn't move but you could hear. And finally the physical changes. You became the most beautiful vampire. Because the Regina has to be distinguished. By her mark, her eyes and her exceptional beauty. All your previous powers will be amplified, stronger than ever before. But you have new powers.'' He paused and looked at me. ''Bella this will be difficult for you to take in but please do not get angry or in any way enraged'' I just looked at him blankly and nodded for him to continue. '' The Regina possesses 3 unique powers that no other vampire has had. First the power of flight. Meaning obviously you can fly. Then you have the sight, the sight to see when how, where someone will die and if they should have to die. The sight also means you can see right through people, meaning any lies they may tell you will know straight away they are being untrue.'' Everyone was looking at me. I didn't know what to do or say. I was in complete shock. Then Carlisle spoke.

''And last. Now Bella this is the one power you will have to control, only you can find the trigger, but anger and annoyance seemed to set of mild reactions earlier'' I cringed when I remembered him flying into the wall. '' You have the power to destroy a vampire without even looking at them.''

The room was silent. No one was breathing. I looked at Edward; he was frowning and looked deep in thought. Carlisle was watching me watching Edward. Esme looked relieved, now that I knew. Emmet was looking impressed but also a little frightened. Jasper was fighting all the emotions he was feeling, just trying to find his own. Alice well she was smiling and chanting ''everything is gonna be okay'' in her head. She knew I would hear. But Rosalie was fuming knew it was because of the beauty thing. She was always used to being the prettiest.

'' I don't want this'' I shouted. ''I don't need this! Why me?'' I asked.

''I was nothing special then and I am nothing special now. Why the hell was I chosen? Is it some fricking joke sent from above? Instead of going to hell I have to be a bloody queen!'' I screamed at them all. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands and sobbed. It took me a few seconds to realise my eyes were wet. I was crying. I wiped my eyes and gasped.

The tears were silver. Like molten silver. It was so beautiful. Everyone was watching me. Esme came over and put her arms around me. She whispered soothing words to calm me down.

'' Why can I cry? And why are the tears silver?'' I asked weakly.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

''Your tears are like a phoenix' they heal. But you can heal the dead not the living.'' He spoke calmly.

''Dead as in vampires?'' I asked.

''That's exactly what I mean'' he said.

''I've got to go I'm sorry I need to go home now'' I muttered. I shrugged Edward off and ran through the house to the backdoor straight to my house.

This is bad, so bad. I can't be queen of anything. It's absurd. What was I supposed to do? Go live in a castle and rule the underworld? I can't do that. I _have_ to stay hidden. No-one must know!

Dear god please let this hush!

**Well, this chapter was really just to help you guys understand what went on last time! I liked writing this one because I got to make things up ha! So what do you guys think of Bella's powers? Are they worthy of a vampire queen? Review! Also please if you have ANY ideas at all for my story please LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW! I would love to hear what you guys think should happen. And I will more than likely use your ideas! So please if you have any ideas whatsoever leave them for me and I will consider working them into my story! Thanks again for the brilliant reviews from last night's chapter! Love you all!**


	14. Take Me Away

**Okay you guys seem to like this story huh?**

**Ha okay a new chapter**

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been extremely busy. Rl gets in the way sometimes!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

''_**I don't want this'' I shouted. ''I don't need this! Why me?'' I asked.**_

_**''I was nothing special then and I am nothing special now. Why the hell was I chosen? Is it some fricking joke sent from above? Instead of going to hell I have to be a bloody queen!'' I screamed at them all. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands and sobbed. It took me a few seconds to realise my eyes were wet. I was crying. I wiped my eyes and gasped.**_

_**The tears were silver. Like molten silver. It was so beautiful. Everyone was watching me. Esme came over and put her arms around me. She whispered soothing words to calm me down.**_

_**'' Why can I cry? And why are the tears silver?'' I asked weakly.**_

_**Carlisle cleared his throat.**_

_**''Your tears are like a phoenix' they heal. But you can heal the dead not the living.'' He spoke calmly.**_

_**''Dead as in vampires?'' I asked.**_

_**''That's exactly what I mean'' he said.**_

_**''I've got to go I'm sorry I need to go home now'' I muttered. I shrugged Edward off and ran through the house to the backdoor straight to my house.**_

_**This is bad, so bad. I can't be queen of anything. It's absurd. What was I supposed to do? Go live in a castle and rule the underworld? I can't do that. I **__**have**__** to stay hidden. No-one must know!**_

_**Dear god please let this hush!**_

**Rosalie**

''Why the fuck does she get the good deal?'' I demanded of Carlisle.

''Rose I don't think we can call this a good deal!'' Alice shouted.

''Alice is right. If the Volturi find out about this they will hunt her down'' Carlisle spoke calmly but sternly.

''So what she can take them out with a blink of an eye!'' I spat at him.

I couldn't believe they were acting like this. She was powerful enough to take out the whole of the vampire community...then bring them back by crying on the ashes! Idiots.

''Rosalie it's not as simple as that. She needs to be trained before she can use those powers. She isn't ready. We also need to tap into her visions to find out how they work. We can't just send her into the battlefield without a gun.'' Carlisle said.

When he put it like that it kind of made sense.

''Okay jees I was just expressing my views. I still have my freedom of speech'' I muttered under my breath.

I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside I closed the door and sat in front of my mirror. I was just normal now. She was the most beautiful. Being the prettiest was the only claim I had. Now I was just another person on the list of people Bella Swan is better than.

**Bella**

I was walking through the aisles in the shopping mart just throwing random things into my basket. I was just walking up the frozen food section when a guy caught my eye. He was tall about six two. Dark jeans and a leather jacket with a checked shirt under it and doc martens. He was good looking. He had dark hair, almost black. And when he looked up he had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

As his eyes made contact with mine everything around me blurred. And then all I could see was darkness. I looked around me, I could see I was in an alley but something was clouding my vision. I could smell blood, human blood, but it didn't faze me it pulled me towards what I needed. I ran through the alley and stood looking down. The guy in the leather jacket, he was lying on his back, his throat had been cut and his wallet was gone- a robbery gone wrong. All I could smell was the rich velvetiness of his blood. It seemed to seep through my pores. I leaned down my mouth near the cut in his neck; I felt his hot blood on my lips when I was pulled from the vision.

''Are you okay?'' the guy in the leather jacket asked.

Above his head were the words ''Save Me''. I had to prevent his death, because I could.

'' Um yeah I think so'' I muttered.

He smiled and helped me up. I realised my hand was in his, he was looking at it. I pulled it from his grasp.

''Your hand is so cold'' he whispered.

''Yeah I had my hand in the freezer before I fainted'' I smiled, anxious.

''Um this is a little forward but are you planning on going through any alleys tonight?'' I asked.

He looked taken a back but he answered.

'' well I have to go through an alley to get home so yeah'' he said 'Why?''

''Don't! Okay there is a murderer in this town and he stalks that alley. Please stay away'' I pleaded.

''Okay...I will'' and with that he walked away. But deep inside me I knew he would go through the alley. But as he walked away I noticed that the words over his head had changed they were gone. What did that mean?

As I walked out the store with my bags I felt a strange compulsion to walk around. I walked down a street called Brier Street (made up). I came to a turn off when I heard it the thoughts of a man.

'' Skinny, leather jacket...... checked shirt. Got him''

Shit! Then I heard the words I wished I hadn't.

''Cut the bastards throat. Doesn't deserve to live. Stupid rich kid'' and through his eyes I saw him run round the corner and grab the guy in the leather jacket.

I dropped my bags and took off round that corner. I stood behind them. The guy had a knife to the guy in the leather jackets throat. He was shaking and the other guy was laughing. I saw him put his hand into the leather jacket pocket; from it he withdrew the wallet and a mobile phone. I saw his actions before he performed them. I leaped forward and grabbed the knife guy round his neck. I dropped him to my feet, the knife clattered to the ground and the leather jacket guy slumped. I smelt blood, it was then I noticed a stab wound on his side. It was deep but it was bleeding profusely.

I looked down at the robber.

''You worthless piece of shit'' and with that I kicked him in the face. I only kicked hard enough to break his jaw and nose. He ran away screaming through his half wide broken jaw.

''You, you knew didn't you?'' Leather jacket asked.

''Yes now please tell me your name so I can call you something other than ''the guy in the leather jacket''' I sighed exasperated.

'' Oh sorry I'm Jason'' he held out his blood soaked hand. The smell burned into me and I felt that peculiar sensation of my body sucking everything in.

''I'm not touching you but hi I'm Bella. '' I smiled.

''Oh right sorry. Okay I have to go home now. I'm due back in LA in 6 hours. So see you''

And with that he walked away. Just like that

The drive and the ferry ride home were quick and over before I knew what had happened. As I climbed out my car. I just closed the door when a small black and white blur ran into me.

''Alice! Fuck sake! What's your deal?'' I shouted.

''Where the hell have you been?! We have been worried sick all day and then I have a vision of you having a vision and following some robber guy into an alley to save a human! Why didn't you call us first?'' she shrieked in one breath.

''You know? Well I couldn't just let him die! The words over his head disappeared. That meant he was to die within the hour! I couldn't allow that not when I have the power to stop it!'' I shouted back.

''Wait. Words? I never saw that'' she said

''Yes after my vision. Which by the way was freaky, I could see touch and smell everything! I even almost tasted his blood. So after it the words ''save me'' were over his head. And when he walked away they were gone! So when I left I had this feeling I had to walk around and then I heard the robber's thoughts and I was off. I had to save him!'' I spat out too angry to even think properly.

''Bella this is more advanced than we thought. You need to be careful, god knows what will happen'' she whispered.

I sighed and shook my head. This wasn't going to change me. No one else needed to know.

** Okay there was no Edward. Gasp! Ha-ha but I wanted this to be about Bella independently. So what did you think? Do you want more? Review!**


	15. They Say I'm Such A Tease

**Okay I am going to start a new story. It needs ALOT of research but it's something I've wanted to do ever since I read a book called '' Altered Land'' by Jules Hardy. It involves a character who suffers from Synaesthesia. I'm not going to tell you what it means just now because it will be explained in the story. It is going to be a Twilight fanfic told mostly from EPOV but Bella will have her say at times too. The story will probably take over my other stories but I won't forget about them! Superwoman Chick is definitely on Hiatus and Fighter will still be updated.**

**I'm going to give just a small summary and you can leave a review and tell me if you want this story. I've done some research, enough for a few chapters. The full extent of it will only come out when I decide he should tell Bella. But since they haven't even met that could be a while!**

**I will also include a little teaser for Fighter at the end!**

**Synaesthesia**

''_Edward could you please recite the alphabet'' the kindergarten teacher spoke in a sweet voice, like honey._

_I looked at the alphabet on the board and began to recite_

''_Red, green, blue, pink, grey....'' I said shyly._

_The teacher looked perplexed, where was he getting the colours from she wondered._

''_No sweetie, I said the alphabet, not the colour wheel'' she said in the same voice smooth and sweet, tasted like honey. But her smile felt like an icy wind._

''_I did, the letter 'A' is red, 'B' is green!'' I cried trying to explain what I saw._

_She gave me a look that clearly said ''Idiotic child''._

''_Edward please accompany me to the headmasters office'' she grabbed my arm. Suddenly my mouth was filled of the taste of straw. I didn't like this woman._

_The trips to the headmaster's office were a common thing after that. No one would believe me, the other kids wouldn't come near me, the parents dragged their children away as I approached, and you see they thought I was catching. Like I have a disease or something. I sat by myself every day all through elementary, junior high, and now my final two years in high school were approaching. Girls did speak to me now but I just smiled politely and walked away. I felt the whispers, burning hot like fire, they tasted of chocolate, and it was pure desire. I never saw myself worthy of any friends, let alone a girlfriend and I couldn't understand why they felt this way._

_Then on the first day of the new semester, I was sitting in biology, alone, when she walked in. And changed my life... forever._

**So what did you think? Leave a review! If I get 2 reviews about it I will update a chapter today!**

**So here's the fighter teaser I promised. It's not long!**

_I was running, running faster than I thought I ever could. I looked down at my feet; they were barely touching the ground. I didn't know what I was searching for. All I knew was I had to find it, and fast. Then the smell of human blood swam teasingly around me, my body went hot then the familiar but weird feeling of my pores sucking the scent in started. I realised there was more than one scent. That meant more fatalities. My body stopped pulling in the scent and suddenly I knew where to go, I could see it now. Five bodies, massacred, cut up so brutally. I ran over to them and stopped breathing. The body parts formed a pentacle. And in the centre was a body, I could hear its heartbeat, its raspy breath. It opened its mouth and whispered ''Save me''. _

_Over her head was the word eternamene._

_**Hope you liked it and please leave reviews on the new story. I want to know if you will read it before I dedicate hours of my life to it!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Love you my little monsters!**_


	16. New Story! please read

**Okay I really appreciate the reviews on my last chapter but they are reviewing my 'Fighter....'' Story. I did include a little teaser for ''Fighter....'' but I was asking you guys opinion about the story with the title ''Synthaesia'' . it's a story I came up which Im very hopeful about because I believe it could be good. Please review this snippet from a story I have made.**

**Synaesthesia**

''_Edward could you please recite the alphabet'' the kindergarten teacher spoke in a sweet voice, like honey._

_I looked at the alphabet on the board and began to recite_

''_Red, green, blue, pink, grey....'' I said shyly._

_The teacher looked perplexed, where was he getting the colours from she wondered._

''_No sweetie, I said the alphabet, not the colour wheel'' she said in the same voice smooth and sweet, tasted like honey. But her smile felt like an icy wind._

''_I did, the letter 'A' is red, 'B' is green!'' I cried trying to explain what I saw._

_She gave me a look that clearly said ''Idiotic child''._

''_Edward please accompany me to the headmasters office'' she grabbed my arm. Suddenly my mouth was filled of the taste of straw. I didn't like this woman._

_The trips to the headmaster's office were a common thing after that. No one would believe me, the other kids wouldn't come near me, the parents dragged their children away as I approached, and you see they thought I was catching. Like I have a disease or something. I sat by myself every day all through elementary, junior high, and now my final two years in high school were approaching. Girls did speak to me now but I just smiled politely and walked away. I felt the whispers, burning hot like fire, they tasted of chocolate, and it was pure desire. I never saw myself worthy of any friends, let alone a girlfriend and I couldn't understand why they felt this way._

_Every time one of them touched me I wanted to scream. Some of the touches were foul; dirt, sour milk and bad eggs lingered on my tongue. Some were okay; coffee, ice cream and cocoa danced over my tongue. But I knew none of them would understand. I knew I didn't deserve anyone. No one likes a freak._

_**I have changed the end of it but its the same basically. I really want to know if this is worth pursuing. Would you read it?**_

_**Review guys!**_


	17. You Appear Just Like A Dream To Me

**I'm not sure whether to continue with my other story because I didn't get much response. Here is an update on Fighter I hope you enjoy.... **

**Oh! Before I forget, I know that Super Bella has been done to death and that some people don't like reading them but I like Super Bella stories and I wanted something I could play around with, I have a creative mind and wanted something small that I could turn into something mega!**

**Enjoy Fighter.**

_I was running, running faster than I thought I ever could. I looked down at my feet; they were barely touching the ground. I didn't know what I was searching for. All I knew was I had to find it, and fast. Then the smell of human blood swam teasingly around me, my body went hot then the familiar but weird feeling of my pores sucking the scent in started. I realised there was more than one scent. That meant more fatalities. My body stopped pulling in the scent and suddenly I knew where to go, I could see it now. Five bodies, massacred, cut up so brutally. I ran over to them and stopped breathing. The body parts formed a pentacle. And in the centre was a body, I could hear its heartbeat, its raspy breath. It opened its mouth and whispered ''Save me''. _

_Over her head was the word eternamene. _

''_No! I can't do that'' I whispered. _

''_Please'' she rasped, her heartbeat had slowed and I knew if I was going to act I'd have to act now._

''_I don't know if I can... please don't make me do this. You don't want this life'' I pleaded with her. _

''_I want........... To live'' Her voice was barely a whisper and if I'd been human I wouldn't have heard. I walked over to her and stood looking down at her. She was about 19, thin, with raven black hair; it looked to be around navel length. Her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black, her pupils were dilated. I leant down and she turned her face until her neck was exposed to me. I leant down farther until my mouth was less than an inch from her neck; her blood was weak, I could smell that but it also reminded me of burgundy wine. I choked back memories of that. I felt my teeth slice through the flesh where the pulse was strongest; I heard her whimper and then sigh. I stopped exactly 7 seconds after I'd started; human blood just wasn't appealing to me._

_I stood up and looked down at her; her face was contorted in a familiar grimace of pain. Her teeth were gritted but a scream got out. I watched as her body convulsed and writhed on the floor. Her legs jerked in all directions, her arms covered her chest where the burning would be worst. Her face was now unrecognisable it was screwed up so badly. As I watched she arched her back, she was still flailing, but then she opened her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream. I jumped back, terrified at what I'd done. I watched through pained eyes, why did I have to put her through that? I felt like crying, I can't believe I caused someone to be in that amount of pain._

_The screaming stopped and she lay breathing heavily. Her chest falling and rising. There was no heart beat. Why did it happen so fast? I could see her trying to get up. I rushed over to help. I pulled at her arms as gently as I could; as she stood up she smiled at me._

''_Thank you. I've been searching for you. I knew you would turn me faster'' she said, her thanks clear in her eyes._

''_Why did you want changed?'' I asked dumbstruck._

''_Because my Boyfriend was turned and I can't be without him. He told me to find you. He didn't want me going through the pain he did.. .'' her voice trailed off. I knew she wasn't lying, but I didn't know how she knew about me. I asked her._

''_How did your boyfriend know about me?'' I asked, I was scared of the truth but I needed to know. ''What is your name?''_

''_There's a group of vampires that know about you and they were supposed to help us find you but instead they got hungry and well....... '' She didn't need to finish; I could see what had happened. ''Oh I'm Stefani'' I shook her hand._

''_Do The Volturi know?'' I asked panic was evident in my voice._

''_No but they will soon'' she whispered, then cleared her throat ''I've got to go get John.....and get something to feed on.... If you need our help you know what to do'' and with that she turned and ran away._

''_Wait!'' I cried, but she'd gone._

''_Bella!'' I heard someone calling my name ''Bella!''_

_Then I was pulled from the vision._

''Bella! Are you okay?'' Edwards worried face was staring down at me. I realised I was lying on my couch, Edward and Alice were watching me, both looked worried and scared.

''Yeah I'm fine...just a vision'' I replied.

''Yeah we know!''Alice shouted. ''I saw the whole thing. You grabbed my neck when you went down''

''Oh sorry'' I mumbled. I felt guilty that she had seen me turning a human.

''Is there any way to prevent it?''I asked warily.

Edward sighed deeply and shrugged. ''I don't know but even if you do change her it won't matter, Alice knows she isn't dangerous... as do you'' He replied.

''Oh right. Well that's okay then'' I tried to sit up but they pushed me down. I glared at them, angry that they were treating me like a fragile human; I felt the anger as I glared and suddenly they jumped back in shock.

''Bella watch it! You almost burned me!'' Alice whined.

''Oh sorry I forgot'' I let out a giggle to try and lighten the mood. Alice burst out laughing and Edward grinned.

''It's so hard to believe we used to have to make friends with werewolves to protect_ you_, when now_ we_ need the protection from the very thing we were protected'' Alice laughed. I looked at Edward who was grinning.

'' God Bella, what are we going to do with you? At least The Volturi doesn't know about you'' he said.

''Yeah but we will have to be careful. If they find out she'll be taken to Italy. Or she could destroy them all. Your call'' she winked at me.

I laughed and stood up. ''I'm thirsty'' I stated. Edward smiled and took my hand whilst Alice rolled her eyes and danced out the door.

''I'll be back later so don't be long'' she shouted up the stairs.

I looked at Edward and smiled. ''Race you!'' I said and then dived out the window. The two of us racing each other, both of us knowing he would lose. But I revelled in the moment and wished everything could be so simple.

**There you go! I quite like this one. Obviously the search for the girl will begin soon but I wanted to have a light-hearted chapter for the next one so I'm doing happy then angst ha!**

**You know the drill;**

**Read**

**Love it**

**Review!**

**Ha! **

**Love you all!**


	18. Ultimatum

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry!**

**I really like this story and I don't want it to come to an end but I think that will be soon!**

**I love this story and don't want it to end but we'll see how it goes!**

**So here you go!**

**EPOV**

I was worried about Bella. She was closing herself off from everyone but Alice. I suppose because Alice know what visions are like, especially when you get a bad one. I was being selfish wanting her to come to me. I didn't know what she was going through. How could I understand?

Esme was upset; she wanted her family to be happy. Carlisle was busy comforting his wife. Emmet was annoyed at the lack of laughter in the house. Rosalie was annoyed that all the attention was fixed on Bella and not her. And Jasper, well he was just glad that Alice was happy enough.

As for me. I spent most of my time waiting on Alice coming home so I could go to Bella. My life revolved around her and not being able to help her through this was killing me, again. I hated it, I felt so frustrated and angry all the time. Jasper was constantly telling me to keep busy. But when you've lived as long as I have its extremely difficult. I was so close to ripping my hair out or going over to get Bella when she and Alice came in.

Both had big smiles on their faces.

''What?''I asked.

Bella and Alice looked at each other then both shouted. ''Were moving back to Forks. All of us!''

There was a growling from upstairs and a door was pulled from its hinges. Uh-oh this was trouble.

**ROSALIE**

I heard Edward ask what Alice and Bella were doing.

''Were moving back to Forks. All of us!''

I jumped up from my bed and growled. No, no, no! They cannot make us move for that girl again!

I grabbed the door and ignored the sound of splintering wood as I flung it to the side and bolted downstairs.

''What!? No fucking way Alice!'' I shouted.

''Rosalie! Language please! Your not a sailor'' Esme scolded. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice.

She looked at me with defiant eyes.

''Rosalie. We can't live on this secluded island anymore and it'll be far too easy to find Bella here. So we have to go back to Forks!'' she stated

''Alice the Volturi will know we've gone back to forks. They know we've lived there multiple times before!'' I exclaimed

I couldn't believe the audacity they had to come over and just decide we were moving. I was ready for grabbing Bella just to hurt her when she stepped in.

''Look Rosalie, Alice and I know that my vision took place here. Now if I move they wont come looking for me so it wont happen therefore the Volturi wont come'' she spoke with such calm that I had to force myself, and Emmet had to hold me tight so I didn't grab her. I growled out of pure frustration.

''Why is it that every time you come into my life you fuck it up?'' I shouted at Bella. She just looked at me. It only spurred me on.

''Why is it that you are the only person whose opinion counts? You say move we say where to. The world doesn't revolve around you Bella! There are more people in this family!'' I shouted, I was straining against Emmet's arms desperate to break free. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, both were watching me struggling.

''Rosalie, doesn't it occur to you that Bella is our family? That Edward can't live without her. If Bella is in danger we are all in danger'' Carlisle spoke with a strong authoritive voice. I scowled at him.

''Well in that case consider me no longer a part of this family. I won't be a part of something where my opinion and life means nothing.'' And I walked out leaving them stunned.

I walked calmly up to my room and dragged the huge black suitcases out from under the bed. I packed them at vampire speed. I grabbed everything out of the wardrobe, all my designer clothes, dresses that cost more than most peoples house, shoes that even the queen couldn't get her hands on, the costumes we wore when me, Alice and.... Bella performed old clothes Id kept just for the memories and finally the 16 wedding dresses from my 16 weddings. I smiled; reminiscing all the times I had begged Emmet to remarry me.

I loved that man with every inch of my being. He was my life, my love and my soul. My true other half. I couldn't live if anything happened to him. That's why we have to leave. Bella is nothing but a jinx and all our lives are in danger because of her. I can't put Emmet's life at risk like that, he means everything to me.

I heard Edward tell Emmet to come up to find me. Shit, he would have heard what I was thinking.

I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me against his chest. I breathed in his scent. He was so beautiful. He smiled down at me.

''Rose, what's going on?'' He asked softly, kissing my forehead.

''Emmet we have to leave. I can't live like this anymore'' I whispered whilst burying my head into the crook of his neck.

''Bella's family she needs our help'' This angered me to my core.

''Well you stay I'll go. It's me or her'' I Flung the ultimatum in his face as I jumped from his grasp. His eyes were torn between two emotions, longing to be with me and sadness at being forced to choose between me and his family.

I knew what he would choose so I handed him my phone. He took it and sighed whilst dialling.

I sat down on the bed next to him and listened to the ringing. A cheery voice answered.

''_Hello, Orkney Airlines ticket office how may I help you''_

_WELL! A bit of a cliffy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love writing in Rosalie's pov because I understand why she is the way she is. I hope this chapter gave some insight! I get it that Orkney Airlines isn't real! ha_

Read It

Love it

Hate it

Whatever!

Just review it!

Love ya!


	19. Fighting For Our Lives

**A/N;;; Okay so it's been a while since I updated but I only got 1 review last time! I need more to update! I loved last chapter. I got a shock earlier at how long this story actually is; 18 chapters! It wasn't meant to reach this length. But I can't let it go yet.**

**ENJOY!**

**ESME**

Dear Diary,

I can't shake the feeling that my family is breaking up. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward are all for moving back to Forks. Don't get me wrong so am I. I want nothing more than to go back to my real home, the place I feel safe, and the place that is so full of memories. I'm dying – not literally – to get home. I want us all to be together.

But alas, Rosalie. Dear, sweet, tenacious Rosalie. I love that girl with all my dead, non beating heart. But she won't come home with us. After Bella and Alice decided we were moving back to Forks and Rosalie went crazy and started to swear like a sailor; that girl is too beautiful to have a mouth like that.

Emmet called the airline and booked tickets for us all – apart from Rose – to go back to Forks. That boy would do anything for his family, including choosing his sister before his wife. Rose was obviously indignant but she would come around, Alice saw that she wouldn't last long without Emmet.

Bella and Edward are so in love, Alice is having the wedding soon, before they start high school. I know Bella doesn't want to lie that she and Edward aren't married but they will have to. They will start out as 16 year olds as will Alice and Jasper and Emmet will be 17. Hopefully no one is still around from when we were there last.

Carlisle himself is happy to be heading home but I know he too is worried about Bella. I mean she isn't an ordinary vampire, the Volturi simply can't find her. It's risky going back to Forks but Bella is determined to learn her powers so that if the worst comes to the worst, she can fight the Volturi – and win. Since the decision to move Alice and Bella have been watching for Bella's vision. It can be avoided if we leave soon. It's such a good job that Emmet booked us on a flight for tomorrow. He may act dumb but he is really intelligent.

I hope Rose comes around. I don't want to get on this plane without her. She is my baby and I need her to be with me, I won't feel whole without my daughter. That's what she is, my daughter. I've told her how I feel and she just put herself before me. But then again Rosalie comes first with Rosalie, I accept that but I need my family to live. It won't be home without her.

Well I've vented enough, I'm going to pack and try and control Alice's excitement. Wish me luck!

Esme XO

**ROSALIE**

''I cannot believe you did that Emmet!'' I screamed. I was livid. He chose Her over me!

''Rose I'm sorry but you need to come with us. You're breaking Esme's heart'' he pleaded.

''Your breaking mine! Emmet I love you, you're supposed to love me back, but you chose Bella over me. What does that say about your feelings for me?'' I actually can't believe I'm asking this. I was always so sure no one could take him away from me. I wish I could cry.

''Baby, how could you think that? I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't live without you but you are choosing you over me. I need you with me honey, please re-consider. Come home'' he actually looked like he could cry, my heart almost melted.

''No. I'm not giving up my life for her again. If you loved me you would stay.'' I spat out and walked out of the room.

No she can't do this again.

**BELLA**

I sat at the piano, Edward had taught me to play. I just wanted to vent my feelings. I knew everyone was in the house but I didn't care. I sat down on the velvet covered stool and ran my finger across the cold, smooth keys and sighed.

''_You stole my words_

_And twisted them to yours till there was_

_Nothing left to say._

_You're the chill_

_In the air whenever I turned,_

_Turned away._

_Honestly_

_You had to know how much_

_It was killing me I had no choice. I just had to leave''_

I looked up the see Edward watching with a small smile on his face. I winked at him, I was feeling better but I wasn't finished. Just as Rosalie came down the stairs my fingers crashed violently to the piano, making Edward flinch but this was the best part of the song.

''_You tried to build a wall_

_And tell me never_

_But I was never backing down._

_Oh you tried_

_To take my wings I_

_I just kept on flying._

_Fighting, fighting, fighting for my life._

_No you won't see me crying!_

_No more tears,_

_Falling on the floor oh oh Cause_

_All the pain that I've survived_

_Made me stronger than ever_

_Before oh oh oh!''_

I looked up, Rosalie was watching. I put my best poker face on and waited for her to apologise.

''It's always about you isn't it. It's you that's being pushed out. It's you that's fighting for your life. I'm fighting for my life, my husband and my home. I have given everything up for you! So don't play the fucking ''nobody understands me'' card!'' I was so shocked and angry at her rant that I didn't notice Id done something bad until it came crashing down on me.

**ALICE**

The whole house has collapsed. Fire everywhere and Rose is under the rubble. None of us can go in because of the flames.

''DO SOMETHING!'' Emmet was roaring. My heart ripped in two seeing him in such heart rending anguish. He was running round the perimeter of the house, roaring with his head in his hands. His hands kept fluttering to his chest and clawing, he couldn't live without Rose he was trying to rip his heart out.

Esme was sobbing dry tears and Carlisle looked as though he was being ripped apart.

I was curled up in a ball on the floor trying to calm down.

I could barely hear through Emmet's roaring and all the screaming, wait I was screaming.

''Everyone shut up!'' I heard Bella roar.

''I think I can save her!'' she said, Edward was shaking his head but Bella was practically invincible.

It was then that Rose started talking.

''Help! Please get me out!'' we could hear her choking.

''ROSE!' 'Emmet screamed, Jasper and Edward were pinning him against a tree to stop him from dying too.

There was a strange whooshing sound. I looked up and Bella was walking into the flames a strange shadow covered her; it was shimmering and moving in the wind. Then I noticed, the flames weren't touching her.

She walked into the depths of the house. She was standing over where Rose was, pulling rubble off of her. She had just got her uncovered when a wall collapsed on both of them.

''No'' I whimpered.

We all watched the house, none of us moving or breathing. We sat like that for a full minute when we hear a rattling noise, there was a loud bang and Bella came out through the rubble. She had Rosalie in her arms. But she didn't just land she hung in the air.

She was flying.

**Well tell me what you think!**

**Read and review!**


	20. Pretty Reckless

**A/N;; I am soo sorry I havent updated! Ive had exams and stuff. I have awesome news though but i wont share it until everything is finalised! Umm I really didnt know what to write in this chapter. I have been out of the loop for ages and Im unsure about this. I dont know how many errors there will be in this because Im using wordpad and Its like midnight here and I cant be bothered spell checking but if its really horrendous I will sort it all out By Thursday! so here goes. I hope you enjoy.**

**RPOV**

**''Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**

**But thats alright because I like the way it hurts.**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**

**But thats alright because I love the way you lie,**

**I love the way you lie''**

She brought the house down. She tried to kill me. That mother -

''ROSE!'' I heard Emmet roaring for me. I tried to move but there was over 10 tons of brick, steel and glass on top of me. I could shift it but I knew above it lay the deadly flames. I didnt want to perish here.

I started panicking when I saw the flames lick closer to my face, I could feel the heat. I lost all control and shouted for help.

Everything went black then. Vampires dont blackout, but I did.

When I came round it was to find Bella pulling the rubble off me. She was shimmering, not melting, even though the flames surrounded her.

''Bella?'' I asked dazed and confused.

''Shh Rose just stay still youll be okay.'' she whispered.

She put her arms around me and hauled me out. It was then that another wall fell onto us. I screamed while she merely grunted ad we collapsed. I looked at her, the fear was evident in my eyes, she however looked calm.

''Okay Rosalie. On the count of 3 Im going to try something. It might not work, so close your eyes okay?'' She whispered so low I barely caught it. I could only nod my head.

''Okayy 1, 2...3'' I closed my eyes and felt myself being lifted. But instead of feeling her footsteps, all I felt was the wind blowing my hair about. I opened my eyes. We were flying.

**BPOV**

**''Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now''**

I braced myself, as I said 3 I saw Rosalies eyes close. God I hope this works!

I crouched down and thought the word 'fly' in my head. As I pushed up from the ground I knew it would work. I felt weightless and floaty.

I looked down and saw everyone looking up. Alice was still curled up in a ball but she was smiling now. Jasper was trying to coax her to get up whilst stealing glances at me. Carlisle and Esme looked relieved but also awestruck. Emmet was being held back by Edward who was staring at me with a look of pure love.

I looked down at Rosalie, she was staring up at me, wonder in her eye. I smiled down at her and she returned it! I got such a shock that we fell to the ground. We landed in a heap infront of Edward and Emmet.

Emmet flung Edward at me and bolted to Rosalie. Everyone groaned as they became engrossed in a full on make out session. I merely kissed Edwards cheek and grabbed his hand.

''Well..'' said Alice '' Does anyone know where we can find a tent?''

It wasnt even that funny but everyone just roared with laughter. After all the stress it felt good.

**EPOV**

**'' I would die for you, my love, my love.**

**I would lie for you my love, my love**

**And I would steal for you, my love, my love**

**And I would die for you my love, my love!''**

I laughed along with everyone else at Alices attempt at humour. I was listening in on Rosalies thoughts. They were hard to understand, she kep thinking about other things.

_Fuck! My new Louboutons! Im so glad I have another pair coming to Forks._ She was coming to Forks atleast. But she was hiding something.

''Damn Bella! Who wouldve guessed clumsy, weak Bella would ever be able to bring the house down.'' Emmet shouted

She smiled but looked at her feet. I knew she wanted to get away.

''Emmet please go away and do the things your thinking of doing to Rosalie before you spontaneously combust!'' I told him. Rosalie giggled but linked her hand in his and the two ran off.

Bella was apologising profusely to Carlisle and Esme.

''Bella we were leaving tomorrow anyway! It doesnt matter darling'' Esme soothed.

''Okay, I will pay you back..'' But Carlisle shook his head and told her it wasnt necesary. He bent down and kissed her cheek and she whispered one last sorry into his ear.

Jasper had already dragged Alice away, the two of them were so grateful they were both still here that they had to go 'celebrate'.

That left me and Bella.

''Cmon. I have a house we can all stay there tonight. After they have, um... finished'' She was still awkward about sex. We were waiting to the wedding night to sleep together so it was a touchy subject when the rest of the family were doing it.I knew she wanted to just as bad as me but we had both managed to control ourselves. I just hoped everyone returned soon.

**It wasnt too long or short but I think it turned out okay! Leave a review please! It really makes my day and it encourages me to update more often.**

**Love yah!**


	21. You dont know

**Sorry this is an authors note but I need your help!**

**I read a story a while ago that I keep thinking about. Basically I need to read it again!**

**It was all human and Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all lived together. Bella had a job in a big company I think. Edward joins the company and Bella has intense sexual feelings about him the moment she meets him, she also spills coffee all over herself if that helps. Edward is a night humper meaning he tries to hump people in his sleep and Alice, Emmet, Rose and Jasper havent seen him since school cause he was sent away because a girlfriend accused him of trying to rape her. Bella is body dysmorphic and her roomates, Alice etc have to dress her while pinning her to the bed. She wont look in the mirror. Her and Edward dont hit it off straight away but gradually they start to date and help each other with their problems. Its rated M.**

**Thats all I can think of but if any of you know it please let me know! I need to read this. Update soon**


	22. Show me what Im working with

**A/N;; Okay guys. This story is taking ages to do. Im going leave this on HIATUS! I have a new story in the works so 2 of my stories will be on HIATUS. Synaesthesia is a definate but I dont know whether to continue on with Fighter or finish Superwoman. I need you guys and gals opinions. I should have the first chapter of the new story up very soon! Its something that was inspired by another FF I read. NOT A COPY! Just INSPIRED!**

**I hope you understand. I have just lost the will to write this past while.**

**Anyway leave a review on which story I should continue!**


End file.
